Spicy Marmalade
by Shiemi
Summary: Non Magical AU DracoHarry fic, Co authored by Menecarkawan: Draco is an acclaimed romance novelist while Harry is the childish lead singer of the recently formed group Bad Wizards, with dreams of obtaining fame. HP Adaptation of Gravitation ANIME.
1. Super Drive

**Spicy Marmalade**

Summary: Non Magical AU: Draco is a famous romance novelist while Harry is the childish lead singer of the recently formed group Bad Wizards with dreams of obtaining fame. They'll be drawn to each other in a strange way. Adapted from Gravitation.

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: This fic will be adapted from the manga/anime Gravitation by Maki Murakami so it will follow Gravitation's story line very closely, almost making you feel like you're reading Gravitation's anime sequence, but with HP characters. Harry Potter and characters from HP novels belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. Nothing is mine. Basic plot (except for some changes and deviations) is Murakami's and characters belong to Rowling. There might be changes to the Gravitation storyline according to what I feel like though, but it will seem a lot like Gravitation at least from the start... Each chapter will have the name of a song from Gravitation so they might have nothing to do with what happens in the chapter. lol The name of this fic is also the name of a song. I thought it would make a nice title. Characters will be very OOC! The ages will be different from HP too! Draco will be a bit older than Harry for example.

**Also: **This fic will contain ANGST! It starts lively and almost humor like, but it will have angst and probably lots of it. Hope this doesn't bother you. You've been warned.

**Important:** Decided to add this as I didn't consider there would be readers not familiar with 'Gravitation' and the first review, which was very honest, made me recognize that detail. My Bad! Truly sorry about that. Harry is acting like Shindo Shuiichi from Gravitation, thus Harry is very OOC. He will act bratty and crazy, but he will learn gradually. Hope this answers why he is acting like he is. He is eighteen years old. (Actually, my baby brother is nineteen and acts the same or worse, lol, but my little brother is a charlatan. He had to return to the Optometry clinic another day because they were closing and he hadn't been able to put on his contacts! The day he returned he asked if he had made a record. 'Shiemi covers face in embarrassment')

* * *

Ch. 1: **Super Drive**

A young man that looked like a fourteen year old boy by his height and way of dressing was seated in an Optometry clinic. His contact lenses were ready at last, but he was having problems trying to put them on. After a long time the Optometrist had given up and had left him with a female employee. The young woman was having a hard time with the childishly clad young man.

"It fell!" The boy exclaimed and the woman picked the lens up from the floor and cleansed it with the lens solution before making the boy try again. Somehow the lens slipped again from the boy's hands. "Look! It's flying!" He exclaimed pointing at the falling lens and the woman rolled her eyes as she looked for the transparent object yet again. Wordlessly she handed it over after cleaning it. "It's almost there... Hmm... Hrmph... Ah! I think I lost it!" The woman looked like she could scream. It definitely wasn't her day and if the boy managed to put the contact lenses on she never wanted to see him again in the Clinic!

XxXxX

A middle aged woman was revising the new groups that had formed and had just gotten themselves producers. There in her office were the members of the new group 'Slytherins.' The group had an arrogant and extremely sexy young man named Blaise Zabini as their lead singer. The other two in the group were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The woman had just considered them a great group and was about to let them go. She had some notes in which she saw another group's name: 'Bad Wizards.' She stared at the president and principal producer of the very distinguished musical company, a member of a group that had disbanded three years before. The band's name had been 'Griffin Power' and the young man's name was Oliver Wood. He was dressed in very flashy clothing that included a nice hat and he had been that 'Griffin Power's' keyboard player. "Who are they?" The woman asked about the group 'Bad Wizards.' "Are they any good?"

Oliver laughed. "I know as much as you do about them. Their manager is our one and only Neville Longbottom."

"Neville, huh?" The woman raised an eyebrow and a smirk formed on her lips.

XxXxX

A tall young man with long red hair and blue eyes named Ronald Weasley was with Neville Longbottom. The young man was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans with holes in its knees. Neville was dressed in a black suit and tie and constantly looking at his watch. He messied his dark brown hair getting desperate. "Where is he? Where in the world is he?" The manager looked extremely nervous and like he could collapse with a heart attack any second.

A small framed and thin eighteen year old young man that could have easily passed by a fourteen year old came running energetically towards the two waiting men. "Here I aaaaaaaaaaaaam!" He exclaimed bouncing happily. The young man had black messy hair with fluorescent red highlights all over it. He was wearing khaki shorts, white brandless trainers, and a red t-shirt with an opened pink short sleeved button shirt over it. "Ron! Ron! See anything different?" He asked as he stood in front of the tall redhead.

Ron looked at his best friend up and down with a smile and shrugged. "That you're as energetic as always and haven't grown one bit physically either?"

Harry Potter frowned. "Look more closely! Look at my face!" The young man winked an eye and stuck his tongue out at Ron.

"You are as cute as always and if it weren't for you being my best friend I would devour you," Ron replied with a smirk.

"Ron! I didn't know you felt that way about me... Don't change the subject! Just look at my eyes!" Harry battered his eyelashes at Ron and the manager. Both men blinked.

Neville decided to try a guess: "You have very beautiful emerald green eyes?"

Harry kneeled on the boardwalk wanting to give up when Ron laughed and said: "So you were late because you were getting contact lenses, huh? How many hours did you spend trying to put them on so that the Optometrist would let you go?"

Harry went thoughtful and he stood up. "About five hours..."

Ron covered his face in embarrassment and Neville went berserk. "Five hours trying to put contact lenses on? Five hours? FIVE HOURS? Oh my Gawwwd! Are you bloody mad? Did you finish the song?"

The childish looking man gasped and then said matter of factly: "I forgot."

Neville started to bang his head against the nearest lamp-post. "I am sooooooo dead! Sooooooooooooooo dead!" He grabbed Harry's opened pink shirt by its collar. "YOU ARE NOT TAKING YOUR CAREER SERIOUSLY!"

"I want to eat some ice cream," Harry said turning to Ron. Neville looked like he could cry.

"Don't worry, Longbottom. He'll finish it. You'll see." Ron placed a hand on Neville's shoulder reassuringly.

"HE HAS TO GIVE A FUCKING CONCERT IN A WEEK, RONALD!" Neville's eyes were almost out of its orbs.

"It'll be fine, Neville. Relax." Ron turned to his best friend. "You'll have the song ready tomorrow, right Harry?"

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Harry was jumping up and down.

"I'll take you to the ice cream parlor," Ron said before lowering his tall frame and putting an arm around Harry's shoulders.

XxXxX

That evening Harry was alone in a park trying to finish his song. He kept looking at the lyrics trying to figure how to finish them when a strong wind blew the important notebook ripped paper away from his hands. Harry started to desperately run after the paper. If he lost those lyrics he was going to be in deep trouble because he hadn't memorized yet what he had already written. Running as fast as he could he stopped all of a sudden as he saw a tall white blonde man with a single tiny loop earring on his left earlobe. The man, who was smoking a cigarette and had incredible stormy gray eyes, looked fixedly at Harry, the paper in his hand. "Is this shit yours?"

Harry felt as if he had just been stabbed. "Did you read it?" He asked somewhat expectantly.

"Yes, and I have to say that I thought these had been written by an eight year old brat. I still hope they were written by an eight year old or are you going to tell me that you wrote them yourself?"

"Those are the lyrics of my song..." Harry said in a tiny voice looking hurt.

"You should abandon this when you are still in time then. You suck at writing lyrics. This is pure crap. I've never read anything worse. Can't believe someone would actually call this shit a love song. You have no talent." He looked at the paper again as if it were something disgusting. "This only demonstrates you have zero talent. It's rubbish. Throw it into the nearest bin and you will make this world a favor by doing so."

The incredibly handsome man placed the paper on Harry's trembling hands and walked away. Harry dropped on his knees feeling extremely depressed and whispered to the howling wind in a broken voice: "You didn't have to be so nasty about it, you jerk!"

XxXxX

The day after that encounter Harry was with Ron. He was still extremely depressed when Neville Longbottom arrived. "Is the song ready?" He asked looking hopeful.

Harry shook his head. "I couldn't finish it."

"WHAT?" Neville looked like he could faint. "WHY?"

"I hate that bloke!" Harry exclaimed out of the blue.

"What bloke?" Ron asked curiously.

"He told me my lyrics were crappy! He told me I had zero talent! Can you believe that?"

Neville laughed nervously. "Probably some guy that wanted to make you feel miserable. Don't let it get to you!"

"I'm not letting it get to me! It's just... He didn't look just like a random bloke! He... He didn't get to me! He didn't!"

"Then why did you block yourself just because he told you that you had no talent? You have natural talent, Harry. Don't you ever think otherwise" Ron lifted Harry's chin looking into the emerald orbs that sadly illuminated that hurt face.

"I'm going to show him! I'm going to show him that I do have talent!" Harry left the building running, but not really knowing where to find that bloke. He didn't know the man's name or anything about that man. He had just seen him the night before and that was that. The chances of ever seeing that man again to prove himself were almost null.

It started to pour and Harry walked through crowds feeling completely miserable under the rain. His desire to see that man again was incredible. Just then some people started to point at a certain car. "It's a very cool car!"

"Last model I bet! Most be extremely expensive!" Another random person exclaimed.

Harry gazed at the car and gasped as he saw the driver. Not even thinking about what he was doing he ran and got in front of the car with his arms extended to each side. The vehicle stopped only a foot from Harry and the tall blonde man stepped down. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, FUCKING BRAT? USE SOME OTHER CAR TO COMMIT SUICIDE!"

Harry glared at the man and stated: "I wanted to see you."

"Get in then," the man said expressionlessly.

Harry was surprised by the unexpected invitation and got inside the car. The man drove in silence, puffing smoke from the cigarette he had just lit. Some of the smoke got in front of Harry's face and he sneezed. "You are going to destroy my lungs with that."

"You are sneezing because you stupidly got wet in the rain. Umbrellas are not that expensive, brat. Plus, this is my car," the blonde man answered in a very unemotional tone.

Harry growled and at that moment they arrived at a luxurious apartment complex. They got down and the man invited Harry into his flat. Harry didn't care about the luxury that surrounded him as he dropped himself into a very expensive sofa. The man went into a room and came back with a towel that he dropped unto Harry's face. "You said you wanted to see me. Does that mean you weren't trying to destroy my car by commiting suicide? Although now that I look closely at your face I don't think you have enough brains to even commit suicide properly. Were you trying to kill yourself because I told you last night that you had no talent?"

The smaller young man on the sofa gaped. "You remember?"

"How can I forget those awful lyrics? I think I had nightmares about them. Do you want an apology? You won't get it and I stand by what I said before. You have no talent. Now get out of my house."

Harry looked horrfied not knowing why he even was in that flat. He dropped the towel and left, but the anger that boiled inside him ignited a flare. He had the inpiration to finish the song's lyrics.

XxXxX

Ron was with Harry and Neville was making a celebration. "You finished the song at last!" He kept exclaiming. That day Oliver Wood had gotten a glimpse of 'Bad Wizards,' but had no time to really check them out.

"What inspired you to finish it?" The long haired redhead asked.

"The nasty bloke did!" Harry exclaimed and smirked. "I'll show him! I'll show him indeed!"

"Did you see him again?" Ron asked honestly curious.

"Yes, I did! Yesterday! I was even in this creep's house! He kept saying that I had no talent and I was so furious that I finished the song afterwards."

"I could kiss that man then!" Exclaimed Neville dreamily. "He has saved me!"

The TV was on in the room they were and Ron changed some channels. He suddenly left it on an interview and Harry gasped and pointed at the TV. "IT'S HIM!"

Neville looked at Harry startled. "You mean that's the bloke who told you that your lyrics were awful?" Harry nodded. "No wonder he did... He is one of the most acclaimed romance novelists. That's the extremely famous writer Draco Malfoy. He definitely had the authority to evaluate your lyrics."

"Draco... Malfoy?" Harry asked still staring at the TV screen.

Ron looked at Harry. "I always thought you needed a girlfriend, but never thought you would fall for a guy..."

"I haven't fallen for him! He's a jerk, Ron!"

"You can't help who you fall for, Harry. You can't stop thinking about him, can you? Ever since he insulted your lyrics you cannot get him out of your mind. Why don't you go and tell him how you feel?"

"Are you insane?" Harry stood up. "What I'm going to tell him is that I hate him and that he can stuck his opinions down his arse!" Harry started to run towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Neville asked.

"To that TV station!" Harry replied before disappearing behind the door.

Neville looked at Ron. "Is he mad?"

"Since Junior High..." Ron said casually still listening to the already ending interview as he tested some strings in his guitar.

"What is he going to do?" Neville looked stupefied.

"Confess his feelings I guess..." Ron grinned.

XxXxX

The tenth channel TV station was actually quite close to the building where the music producers worked. Harry got there by running, anxiety and anger flourishing inside him. He didn't know how to get into the building as the access was restricted. He looked at the intercom system and wondered if he should try contacting a receptionist when he felt the unmistakable smell of someone smoking and coughed as the smoke surrounded him. He moved his hands trying to get rid of the smoke and looked back. There was Draco Malfoy in the flesh having a puff. The man stared at him: "You again? Why do you keep popping out on me? Are you stalking me, brat?"

Harry gaped and then closed his mouth. "I wanted you to know that I finished it!"

"You finished what?" Draco puffed with an uninterested expression.

"My song! You... You can come and listen to it! There will be a concert on Friday! I... I'll be singing my song!"

Draco puffed some smoke on Harry's face and looked boringly into Harry's eyes. "So you want me to listen to your crappy song, huh? You like me."

"I don't!" Harry glared menacingly.

"Then why did you come all the way here to tell me you want me to listen to your awful song?"

"Because..." Harry looked confused and lowered his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not interested in dating guys. I'm not gay, brat." Draco threw the cigarette and trampled it.

Just then a woman came out of the building and stared at Draco. She looked pissed. "Shit," Draco whispered, but only Harry heard him.

"There you are, Drake! What is wrong with you? Always disappearing like that!"

Draco suddenly wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry's head rested against the taller man's chest. "You just interrupted me with my newly found lovely partner. Isn't he cute, Pansy?" He caressed Harry's face almost tenderly and the black haired young man blushed madly, but wanted to say the truth when Draco suddenly whispered in his ear: "Play along or I swear I'll kill you." Harry cringed as Draco nuzzled his neck.

The woman looked disgusted and mad. "You shouldn't fool around like that, Drake."

"You have no authority on deciding who should I date, Pansy."

"Fuck you Draco! Go to hell!" Pansy stomped out of there looking extremely furious.

Draco freed Harry and the boyish young man looked incredulously at him. "You shouldn't have done that. I think you hurt her..."

"Why should you care? She asked for it anyway. Where will your concert be, brat?"

"It's Harry and it will be in the old Starskies building, Friday afternoon..."

"Won't promise I'll be there to listen to that shitty song, but I'll try. Now disappear from my sight." Draco waved his hand dismissing the boy and entered the TV station building, but Harry followed him.

"Hey! Why do you keep calling my song crappy? Why do you enjoy putting me down? Just stop making comments like that because they hurt! They hurt so much..."

Draco pushed Harry against a wall and said in an angered tone. "Just shut up, annoying brat!" He kissed Harry then just to quiet the boy down. Harry could feel his mind spinning at that moment, but his body warming up wildly due to that kiss.

* * *

Another Note: I'm still not sure if I'll partner up with someone for this fic. I'm still waiting for a reply from two people... 

_Please Review!_


	2. The Rage Beat

Author's Notes: Okay, this still follows Gravitation's plot, but hope it won't be boring! lol I've made changes here and there and I've also changed some of the dialogs. Hope it helps in deviating from the original plot little by little. I'm also adding some scenes that definitely didn't happen in the anime. Hope you enjoy them! I was surprised by the reviews for only the first chapter! They made me accelerate the writing of the 2nd! Thanks! BTW, I might need a beta as English is not my first language. Eep! If you consider I desperately need one say so and I'll start a public search for one. Ahaha!

The translated from Japanese song featured is 'Anti-Nostalgic.' It's sung by Kinya Kotani, the singing VA for Shuiichi Shindo in Gravitation. Translation obtained from Beelyrics . com

Replaced. When I uploaded the chapter I didn't notice a paragraph that got italized as part of the lyrics in the uploading process! I've also fixed some silly mistakes. lol

* * *

2: **The Rage Beat**

When Draco broke the kiss he left Harry standing and disappeared behind doors. Harry touched his lips confused and wondering what in the world had just happened. He let his body drop to the floor and remained seated there for what seemed like an eternity. People entered the building or left it. Some glanced at him curiously, but no one bothered asking what was wrong with him. After a while he got up and left, still feeling extremely confused about what had happened.

He finally ended up in the small apartment complex where he lived with Ron. They had been sharing an apartment ever since they had graduated High School. None of them had aspired to enter University as from school they had promised each other that they would become a band. They had the name 'Bad Wizards' since school too.

Ron looked at Harry as the messy haired boy entered their flat. The boy dropped himself unto a couch and lifted his knees to his chest. He embraced his knees in fetal position and Ron quickly approached him. "Hey! Everything alright?"

Harry gazed at Ron and nodded. He suddenly lightened up and jumped from the couch, startling the redhead. "I'll fix dinner!" Harry stated happily and disappeared behind the kitchen. Ron shook his head as he smiled.

XxXxX

During the next few days Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley kept rehearsing two songs. Ron kept thinking that something was missing. Bad Wizards needed something else, but he couldn't bring himself into telling Harry about that. With time he hoped Harry would figure it out.

So far they had been rehearsing in their apartment, but for that Thursday they had gotten permission from Oliver Wood to rehearse on the stage they were going to play the next day. Neville Longbottom was with them nervously listening to the rehearsal when three young men appeared. The lead singer from Slytherins, Blaise Zabini, had arrived with his band members Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Blaise looked at Harry and Ron with disgust. "We are to practice here now. Disappear." He waved his hand as if he could make Ron, Harry, and Neville vanish just like that.

Neville hardened his gaze. "Mr. Wood has given permission for Bad Wizards to practice here as they are one of the opening bands of the concert tomorrow."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and looked at his band members. "Bad Wizards? Have you ever heard of that?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed mockingly as they shook their heads. "Look. It's our concert tomorrow. Slytherins is the band the fans are coming to see and Slytherins is the band that will practice now. Leave."

Neville was loking bewildered. "Didn't Mr. Wood inform you that before your concert there will be six bands playing for evaluation purposes?"

Blaise looked sickened. "Six bands? SIX BANDS? I wasn't informed of such a thing! We don't need any sort of opening! The fans will come to listen to us!"

Neville took a deep breath. "Sorry to disappoint you, but yes, six bands will play before you and Bad Wizards is one of them." Harry stuck out his tounge at Slytherins from behind Neville.

Ron laughed and suddenly said: "Do not fear. We'll try our best not to humiliate you. You'll still be able to give your concert and please the fans." He winked at Blaise.

At that moment five women dressed in black and wearing shades came from different parts inside the building and pointed guns at the men. Blaise paled as Crabbe and Goyle hid behind him. Neville blanched looking as if he could recognize those women and Ron quickly got in front of Harry protectively.

One of the women asked: "Who is Harry Potter? We've been sent to look for Harry Potter."

Ron looked back at Harry with a bewildered expression and Neville did the same looking horrified. "What the fuck did you do?" Ron asked Harry, a concerned look on his blue eyes and facial features.

"I... I have no idea!" Harry replied looking terrified.

The women got on the stage and surrounded Harry, Ron, and Neville. "So you are Harry Potter?" Harry nodded timidly. "You're coming with us." Two of the women grabbed Harry and the other three followed. Soon they had Harry outside and got him inside a limousine.

Neville still looked shocked and asked: "What do they want with him? Mrs. Wood shouldn't know Harry!"

"You know them?" Ron asked Neville.

Neville nodded. "They're Mrs. Wood's employees!"

Harry was nervous inside the limo. "I've never asked for any strange loans. The money I have used is money I inherited from my parents and godfather and... and... when I've needed a loan I've asked Ron, not the mob!" He was almost babbling as one of the women playfully pointed her gun at his groin. Harry gasped when she placed the cannon exactly on the area where his balls were. She pulled the trigger and Harry felt a wet spurt. He blinked as he saw he was wet in that area and the women started to laugh. "You kidnapped me with water guns?" He asked incredulously.

The woman that had just 'shot him' smirked. "No. Only this one was a water gun." One of the other women placed her own gun on Harry's temple and pulled the trigger too.

Harry thought he would faint as water splashed his temple and face. "They're all water guns..." His voice trembled and the women laughed even more.

"Okay kid, we're just following orders and they didn't include killing you. We're taking you to our boss." The woman that had seemed like the leader spoke with a serious expression.

"Who is your boss?" Harry asked nervously, but none of the five women replied.

They arrived at a pub and the women escorted Harry into a private area. Harry recognized the woman that had been angry at Draco before. She gestured for Harry to sit down and he quickly complied. He could remember that Draco had called her Pansy.

"So you're Draco's new toy, huh?" She eyed Harry up and down. "One thing is playing with women, but I never thought I'd see the day he would start playing with little boys."

"Little boy?" Harry asked stupefied.

"Look kid, I need your help alright?" Harry blinked. "I have an offer for you."

"I'm not interested," Harry started to get up, but another voice stopped him.

"Not even if it could mean a quick start on your career, Mr. Potter?" The man behind Harry smiled.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oliver... Wood?" He had seen Oliver Wood plenty of times before. He had seen the man in concerts playing the keyboard for Griffin Power. He had also seen the man from afar in the G-P musical company. Oliver Wood was the man that could turn into Bad Wizard's principal sponsor. Harry extended his hand to shake Oliver's, but Pansy interfered.

"No way you're going to touch my husband so easily, brat."

"Husband?" Harry looked from Oliver to Pansy and thought he was in some sort of twilight zone. When he had seen Pansy angry at Draco he had thought she was a jealous ex-lover.

"Yes, Oliver is my husband. We have an offer for you that you cannot refuse and it of course has a lot to do with my little brother, Draco Malfoy."

Pansy and Oliver tried to convince Harry of sealing the deal for Bad Wizards even when Oliver hadn't listened to how they sounded like yet. They wanted to use Harry to get close to Draco, who had been rejecting his own family and relatives.

"I can't do that. I will sing tomorrow and you will evaluate me, Mr. Oliver, just like you will do with the other bands fair and square. As tempting as the offer might be I won't accept it. Still, I do want Draco to mend his relationship with his family so I will do my best in helping you without any payment."

Oliver smiled at Harry. "Thank you. I'll be seeing and listening to you tomorrow then, Mr. Potter. Hope you'll impress me. Good luck."

Harry nodded and was about to leave when Pansy said: "Be careful with my brother. You'll only get hurt by being with him. He plays with his toys, gets bored, and discards them as rubbish. I don't want to sound nasty. I'm just being honest and you look like a nice kid." Harry nodded again not looking back and fled from that place.

He took a cab still thinking about Pansy's words. He wanted to see Draco badly and when he gave the address to the taxi driver he gave Draco's instead of his own. The taxi left him in front of the luxurious complex and he went to the intercom system and dialed Draco's flat number wondering if the man was there. The voice he wanted to hear so badly came through the system. "Who is it?"

"It's Harry..." The young man stated unsure of himself and heard the buzzing of the door allowing him entrance to the building. He opened the door and soon found himself in the elevator, thoughts of Pansy and Oliver still lingering wildly in his mind.

As he reached the door to Draco's flat he was about to press the button to alert the writer when the door opened. Draco stared down at him, a cigarette between his lips that he quickly removed to discard. "What do you want?"

"I... I wanted to... I..." Harry felt as if he had forgotten why he had come."

"Get in," Draco stated expressionlessly. Harry followed the man and simply stood behind him. "You can sit down," Draco told him, but Harry didn't sit.

"Are you angry at your family?" Harry suddenly regretted asking that as he saw how Draco pierced him with a glare.

"How much is she paying you? Tell me! How much is my loving older sister paying you? I thought you were better than that. You disappoint me, brat. Get out of my house."

Harry stood unable to move for a long minute and tried to speak. "No one is paying me for anything! I came because I cared! I..."

Draco approached him. "Everyone does everything for their own selfish purposes. No one does something in exchange for nothingness. There is only one's own selfish desires involved."

"I simply wanted to help you... I thought I could be part of something that had to do with you..." Harry lowered his eyes, but suddenly stood on the tips of his toes to reach Draco's face and kissed the man, but got no response. He wasn't pushed back in rejection either though. Draco simply did nothing. "Why did you kiss me that day?" Harry asked in a whisper, feeling wetness in his eyes.

"To make you shut the fuck up. Now leave. I have things to do."

Harry ran out of that flat trying to hide the tears that kept coming from his eyes. He didn't look back as he got to the first level and ran out of the elevator. He wanted to disappear and soon was able to get as far from the building as he possibly could before looking for a taxi. From a balcony, Draco sighed as he saw the boy leave. He had seen the tears coming from the boy's eyes even when Harry had tried to hide the fact that he was crying. Draco was feeling a headache coming up and decided to get an analgesic. There was something about that boy that as annoying as the brat was he enjoyed seeing him. The next day he would definitely listen to Harry's song even if it was just to kill some time.

XxXxX

Ron was worried about Harry. After his best friend returned safe and sound to their apartment after being kidnapped from their rehearsal he hadn't spoken. Harry had simply locked himself in his room and didn't even come out for dinner. Ron hoped that the next day Harry would be better and so it seemed.

Friday morning Harry showered and had breakfast normally. He even flashed a happy smile at Ron, but Ron could see hurt behind Harry's bright green eyes. He didn't ask what had happened. He would ask Harry after the concert. Ron thought that if he asked at that moment Harry would get lost in miserable thoughts and wouldn't be able to sing. He knew Harry very well and the boy could easily block himself.

In the almost late afternoon Ron and Harry were getting ready in a room. The opening was about to start, but they were going to be the last band of the opening for Slytherins. Harry was feeling nervous as he checked himself in the mirror one more time. Ron laughed. "You look as cute as always!"

"Are you sure, Ron? I even put gel on my hair and instead of getting it tamed it froze looking all spiky!"

Ron laughed again. "You hair looks pretty cool!"

Harry was wearing a yellow sleeveless t-shirt and black shorts. Over those clothes he had a black sleeveless trenchcoat that was open to reveal the clothing underneath. He had black boots that reached the middle of his legs. Over his head he had goggles of the same yellow colour of his sleeveless tee, adorning his head like a diadem instead of covering his eyes. Black and red hairs were frozen going in every direction under the goggles and the rest of his head. Ron on the other hand had a simple blue satin long sleeved shirt completely open and revealing the creamy skin of his chest. He had long black pants and black shoes. His long red hair was completely loose falling over his shoulders. His neck had several black strings adorned with natural objects like fangs and even seashells.

"What if I mess up, Ron?"

"You won't." Ron got in front of Harry and forced the boy to look into his eyes. "You will make an impact out there." At that moment they heard the first band start singing.

XxXxX

Oliver wanted to cover his ears. The first band was really bad. Neville was horrified hoping that Bad Wizards wouldn't sound like The Wheezes. The twin redheads were awful and their band was awful too. Oliver turned to Dean Thomas, his secretary, a hand on his forehead. "Please kindly refer them to another company. G-P Company loves to help amateurs, but they are too much. They need classes for God's sake!"

Soon The Wheezes finished their disaster and a new group appeared on stage. They had a great band and it was a duet composed of a girl who sang and a young man who rapped. They were extremely good. Dean looked at Oliver expectantly and asked: "Are they ours?"

Oliver shook his head. "Anisha and Bobo are already well known actually."

"Those are 'the' Anisha and Bobo?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes. They are simply changing companies because they had legal problems with their old one. I won't take them though. Right now my mind is in creating new artists, not taking old ones. Refer them to my old friend Severus Snape. He will make a great new sponsor for them," Oliver replied lazily. Dean quickly took notes as a new group came to the stage. It had five singers.

"Who is that group?" Neville asked.

"BoysWays. I have to listen carefully to these as they are brand new." Oliver started to listen to the song, which was very catchy and had a very upbeat and happy rhythm. The group looked like four boys and a girl. They danced very well as they sang with very pretty voices.

"Those boys are too pretty and sing like girls," Neville stated twitching.

Oliver laughed. "That's because they ARE girls, Neville! You make me laugh!"

"Why do they call themselves BoysWays and dress like boys?" Neville asked alarmed.

Oliver laughed again. "That's their style. One of them is a real boy actually. I have to check him out carefully and so far I think he's alright in the group."

Neville looked carefully at the singing group and turned to Oliver. "They are all too pretty... Which one is the boy? The one in the left? I guess she is the most boyish looking..."

"Wrong guess. The boy is the prettiest one." Oliver smirked.

"That can't be possible, Mr. Wood! The prettiest one is the one dressed like a girl. She is an extremely pretty blonde wearing a pink tiara. She has a black tight shirt with a black vest over it, black lycra pants and a pink tutu. Certainly you don't mean that one, right?"

Dean also looked horrified at Oliver as the man laughed. "That's the one, Neville. That's the boy."

Neville thought he would faint at that moment. "I'll need to drink something very strong tonight."

"I'll join you," Dean stated looking at Neville.

"How old is that boy anyway?" Neville asked his boss.

"About fourteen or fifteen. All the members in that group are very young. The oldest girl is sixteen. The youngest is thirteen. They are not ours. I'm evaluating them for another company who asked me to evaluate for them." Oliver turned to his secretary. "Dean, you will give good news to the Ravenclaw company. I like BoysWays. Tell them not to worry about the boy as he fooled both my secretary and one of my managers. They were truly worried about one of the members being a real boy." Dean laughed at that as he made annotations.

The fourth band was as disastrous as The Wheezes and the fifth band was good, but Oliver decided to refer it to another company too. At last it was time for Bad Wizards to make their debut.

Harry happily greeted the public and Ron started playing his guitar. He sang a song called 'The Rage Beat." While Harry sang Oliver turned to Neville. "Mr. Potter is a very good singer. I have to say that I love his voice and Mr. Weasley plays the guitar excellently, but they have a flaw, Neville." Neville looked like someone had just died. "Don't make that face, Neville. I'll take them, but there will be changes. I'll make Bad Wizards get very far, but they need at least one more member and I happen to know the person they need."

Neville gulped. "I'm not sure if they'll like that..."

"If they want me to be their sponsor they'll have to abide by my decisions," Oliver said seriously and Dean quickly scribbled that the G-P company would take Bad Wizards.

Harry finished his song, but froze as he saw a man in front of the stage. He paled when he recognized Draco Malfoy. The man had a very serious expression on his face and hardened his gaze, looking intently at Harry. "That wasn't the song I read, brat. I want to listen to the song I read."

Harry gasped. They had indeed practiced two songs, but had decided to only play one of them. He trembled as he turned to look at his best friend. Ron nodded an approval and started to play a cue with his guitar and Harry started to sing staring intently into Draco's eyes.

_Transparency dyes the night sky, and  
I walk alone on the road that always leads home. _

_Singing to myself, I want to send these kinds of feelings  
to you in your sleep, oh, um..._

_I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself --  
tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind...  
The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little.  
I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time._

_I place my feelings on the receding clouds  
on the road home, where I pause to stand._

_You are already a part of my continuing dreams;  
I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here._

_The tears keep falling; just by being able to be close to you,  
I'm starting to want a smile, just a little...  
Someone asks questions; I'm starting to want this to make more sense.  
You cast those too-brilliant days into a fading shadow._

Harry finished singing and there was a great applause from the crowd that he certainly didn't expect. He turned to Ron and the redhead was smiling at him. From below the stage Draco made himself be heard by Harry over the applause. "I'll be waiting for you at the far back." The blonde man walked away and Harry could feel his heart beating really fast. Both he and Ron abandoned the stage that was then filled with the stars that would give the real concert, Slytherins. The crowd cheered and many girls called Blaise's name. Even though Slytherins was a new band too they were already known as they had been taken by the G-P Company from before. Blaise Zabini had also started conquering fangirls because of his extreme good looks and well built body.

XxXxX

The nervous eighteen year old didn't even bothered changing clothes. Ron called after him, but he ignored his best friend as he ran towards the last seats in the middle of the concert that had just started. Draco wasn't even seated. He was standing against a wall. "You... You wanted to tell me something?" Harry asked panting, feeling his heart drumming so loudly that he wondered if Draco could hear it. Draco placed his arm around Harry's shoulders and escorted him outside and throughout the parking lot. He opened the door of his luxurious car for Harry. "You won't listen to the rest of the concert?" Draco shook his head as he closed Harry's door. He was soon behind the wheel and driving.

Harry blinked as he noticed they had arrived at the expensive apartment complex. "This is where you live..."

"Do you have to state the obvious?" Draco asked almost arrogantly as he parked the car. He got out of the car and Harry simply followed him to the flat. Soon they were inside and looking at the prematurely starlit evening through door sized glass windows. "I haven't changed my mind about your song, but sung by you it almost sounded nice."

Harry's eyes lit. "Really? You... You liked it?"

Draco placed his right hand on Harry's left cheek. "You look very cute tonight."

The boy was confused at the sudden change in topic, but closed his eyes as he saw Draco's face approaching his. Draco's soft lips claimed his own and Harry shuddered as the man wrapped his arms around him. He felt his goggles being slowly removed from his hair and his clothes falling mercilessly to the floor. After several minutes his naked form was being carried to an oversized bed and delicately placed on it. His heart was beating faster and faster as Draco produced a tube of lube. The man delicately lubricated Harry as he kissed him tenderly. Harry was completely aroused and the man delicately held the boy's hardened member, eliciting moans from him. Harry wanted the man very much, but was extremely scared at the same time. "I don't know how..." The words slipped out of his mouth and he gasped as he felt fingers inside him, opening and preparing him. He almost winced in pain, but Draco was very delicate in what he was doing and Harry soon relaxed and moaned in pleasure.

Draco knew Harry was ready when the boy's body relaxed. "Trust me," he said to the boy and the childish young man nodded, confiding completely in the writer. After that nod of complete trust Draco claimed him.

Harry tensed and tears appeared in his eyes, but soon was overwhelmed with pleasure. They developed a rhythm soon enough and both reached their peaks. Draco climaxed first and then helped Harry reach his own afterwards. The young singer fell asleep in the novelist's arms.

* * *

**Thanks to the people that reviewed the first chapter! It was very unexpected! Thanks to: nitwittie, jaz- Expect Hermione to enter the scene in chapter 3, Happy late X-mas and early Happy New Year to you too, MidnightsRose, Sarah, Yuki the Rat, Chaotic Nights- Hope I didn't bore you. lol, SilentSleepingInTheCold**, **andrew-needs-to-write**,** kirito69, and Silver Dray**

_Please Review._


	3. Glaring Dream

Minimally co-authored plus beta-read by **Menecarkawan**. Don't know yet if she'll interfere more with the fic. Thanks **Mene-chan**!

**Author and co-author's note**: In this fic the dead godfather is Remus Lupin instead of Sirius Black. Hope this doesn't offend anyone.

* * *

Ch. 3: **Glaring Dream **

Harry woke up feeling his eyes extremely sore. That was when he remembered he had fallen asleep wearing his contacts. "Shit!" he muttered as he looked at the unfamiliar surroundings and wondered what time was it. He was entangled in silky dark green and golden sheets that definitely weren't his. As he straightened himself on the wide and expensive soft bed, he looked at the time on a digital alarm clock that was on the bedside table. It was only 8:30 PM so he hadn't slept much. He quickly got off the bed where he had found himself all alone and started to frantically look for his clothes to no avail. They had obviously been removed from the floor. He spotted a dark blue robe and put it on. It was too big for his frame, but he sighed. It smelled like Draco and he felt cozy in it. He left the room and, feeling a little lost, looked around until he found Draco in the kitchen. The man stared at him and his eyes hardened at the sight of Harry in the blue robe.

"That is my favorite robe, brat."

"I... I... I didn't know where my clothes were so I borrowed it. S-Sorry." Harry felt terribly ashamed of himself, but still considered that it would have been worse to walk around that flat naked.

"It's alright," Draco said expressionlessly. "You must be hungry. There's dinner on the table."

Harry blinked twice and then headed for the table. He noticed that Draco hadn't eaten either because the man's dinner was also served and untouched. "You waited for me to have dinner together?"

Draco looked almost annoyed. "I just finished serving the plates. That's why I haven't eaten."

"Oh!" Once again Harry was feeling humiliated, but still had a slight hope Draco had indeed waited and was only playing an 'I'm a cold bastard' game.

Both men ate in silence and soon after Harry gained courage to ask, once again, about his clothes. "Erm, so can I get my clothes back to go home?"

"They are in the washing machine, except for your sleeveless coat. I'll place them in the dryer afterwards. Do you want to leave?" Draco asked lighting a cigarette and not even glancing at the young singer.

"Not that I'm desperate about leaving..." Harry replied honestly.

"You can stay tonight then. It's your decision," Draco spoke in a bored tone as he puffed.

Harry felt like dancing. He could almost hear birds singing happily in his ears. "I'll call Ron then. He might get worried if I don't come back home."

"Who is Ron? Your boyfriend?" Draco looked almost interested.

"No! He is my very best friend and my roommate." Harry smiled before receiving a cordless phone from Draco to call Ron. He quickly dialed and soon was telling Ron that he wouldn't be arriving home that night. Ron simply told him to take care before hanging up. Harry remembered something after handing the phone back to Draco. "Oh! I don't have any where to place my contacts!"

"You wear glasses?" Draco again looked somewhat interested in something about the boy.

"Yes... Maybe I should indeed go back home..." Harry was looking frustrated.

"I have extra cases and cleaning fluid. Soft ones, right?" Draco stood up.

"Y-Yes! How... Do you wear contacts too?"

"I happen to be a writer. My eyes get tired, and even though I don't have to wear glasses all the time, I do use them in front of the computer and I have contacts for when I go out, in case my eyes tire too much." Again, Harry looked like he could start dancing at learning something more about Draco. He wanted to learn everything about that novelist, everything.

That night, Harry cuddled with Draco and placed his head on Draco's naked chest. The man wasn't very responsive, but he didn't reject Harry either. He let the boy fall asleep using his chest as pillow, but after Harry was deeply asleep, Draco carefully removed the boy's head and placed it on a real pillow to get his own comfort back. He wasn't used to cuddling and even less to having other people on his bed.

XxXxX

In the morning, Harry arrived at the apartment he shared with Ron to change clothes. Ron stared at Harry the whole time, noticing how Harry kept bouncing happily around the flat and even singing to himself. Ron started to laugh after a while and Harry was the one to stare at him. "Something funny?"

"Yes. You. Guess you've gotten lucky with that writer, huh? Lost your virginity last night?" Ron grinned evilly.

"How do you know I was a v... Never mind. How do you know what happened?" Harry had abruptly been brought back to reality from his daydreams.

"It's quite obvious, Harry. Now we should really be in time for the meeting. Mr. Wood will be informing us today about our performance and his opinion about it. Come on!"

They went outside and Harry took his place behind Ron on the redhead's motorcycle. "Helmet on?" The redhead asked.

"Check!" Harry replied happily.

"Holding tight to me?"

"Check!"

"Let's get going then," the redhead stated with a smile. He tended to be overprotective of Harry, but it was because Harry was like a very special little brother to him. He wanted to see Harry happy.

Soon they got to the building and met with Neville Longbottom. Their manager had been nervously waiting for their arrival and quickly led them to Oliver Wood's office. Oliver shook hands with each of them and immediately got to business. "I've been studying the video taken yesterday and I've confirmed what I felt when I saw you perform. Bad Wizards has a flaw that can be covered with the introduction of a third member. I have already contacted the person that will be your third member and this person has agreed. You will meet your new member in a while. I do hope you understand why I've made this decision."

Harry looked like he had just been slapped. "A third member? A third member? What do you mean by a third member? We don't need anyone else!"

Neville started to try and calm down Harry while Ron lowered his eyes and remained silent. He had known something like that was coming because he had seen the flaw too. Unfortunately, Harry seemed very hard to convince, but Ron knew Harry would eventually understand and yield.

"Please Harry, calm down! You have to abide by Mr. Wood's decisions!" Neville kept trying to calm the singer and Oliver frowned.

"Mr. Longbottom. You are fired from your manager position. It's obvious that you cannot handle Mr. Potter. He is too much for you."

Neville fell on his knees listening to the words 'you are fired' over and over. Harry had finally quieted down too at those words and looked at Neville feeling guilty about what had just happened. Neville got up and was about to leave the office when Wood called him back.

"Mr. Longbottom, you haven't heard everything. You are fired from your position as manager, but I want you to be their producer. Soon I will be contacting you about your new manager. That is all." The three men left Oliver Wood's office and Harry and Ron entered the waiting room with a TV and VCR and Ron played their performance from the night before studying it while Harry kept complaining about the addition of a third member. Neville had left them by themselves.

"We don't need a third member, Ron! Right?"

"I agree with Mr. Wood, Harry," Ron replied looking attentively at the video being played on the TV screen.

"What do you mean by that? Bad Wizards is just the two of us! We've been together since Junior High! Only the two us! We promised! Always together! Have you forgotten?"

"One thing is our friendship, another this career." Ron kept rewinding and re-playing certain parts with a remote, but listened to Harry.

"Don't you care about our career anymore then? About our dreams?"

"Please Harry, Mr. Wood is right. Try to understand!" Ron turned to Harry after stopping the video.

"So you think I'm stupid because I don't understand?"

"I haven't called you stupid, Harry, but right now you are acting stupidly, yes! And you are the one who doesn't seem to care about our career by overlooking our flaw when told to our face!" Ron was shocked when the punch connected with the right side of his face, but the shock passed quickly and he punched Harry back. Both young men started to fight, but a soft voice interrupted them.

"Are you Bad Wizards?" The person at the door stared at them looking a bit taken aback. The person had a very pretty face and was dressed in black trousers, a yellow ochre shirt and a black tie. The person had short, wavy brown hair and had lots of music sheets almost coming out of several binders. Brown eyes blinked at the two men that had just been fighting.

Harry quickly got up and Ron did the same. "Who are you?" Harry asked looking at the person that he had quickly decided was a very pretty boy.

"I'm your new member!" The person announced happily. "My name is Hermione Granger! Pleased to meet you! I will be your synthesizer!"

"You're a girl?" Harry asked incredulously and Ron slapped his own forehead in embarrassment due to Harry's question.

Hermione's happiness faded from her features. "Yes, I am a girl. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Why do you dress like a guy then?"

"It's just my way of dressing occasionally. Do you have a problem with that too?" Harry didn't reply. Instead, he left the room and Hermione blinked, confused, before looking at Ron. "What's wrong with him? Is this because of what you were fighting about?"

Ron took a deep breath and exhaled. "Something like that, but don't worry. It will pass. Pleased to meet you. I'm Ronald Weasley. The one who left was..."

"Harry James Potter. I know." The girl shook Ron's hand and quickly got into why she was there without further questions or proper introductions. "Mr. Wood contacted me last night at 10:00 PM. A bit late, but I've been waiting for that call forever! I was going mad looking for a band to play for! We met a little after his call and he gave me a copy of the video of you two. I studied it and I was up all night working on the new arrangement for that song of yours called 'The Rage Beat.' The other song you played is all right with just a guitar so I dedicated myself to just 'The Rage Beat.' Anyway, I wrote all this last night!" The girl showed Ron the binders and the redhead looked almost horrified.

"You were up all night because of us? I think you are definitely what we need if you are such a dedicated musician, Miss Granger..."

"Why, thanks for the compliment!" Hermione was beaming. "Anyway, I want to show you what it sounds like and we can make a recording together! Potter can listen to it later on and I'm sure he'll be thrilled! Wanna come to the studio right now?"

Ron wasn't sure about the part of Harry being thrilled, but he definitely was in the mood for playing his guitar. "Sure! Let's go and see how you sound!"

The girl smiled at the redhead and both headed for the rehearsing studio.

XxXxX

Harry got to Draco's apartment. The man was in front of his computer typing another chapter of the new novel he was working on while in the background he had the buzzing of Harry's voice talking non-stop.

"And then what I thought was a boy turned out to be a girl! A GIRL! Can you believe it? What kind of musical talent can a girl have anyway? Plus, she looks so young! She looks like she could be sixteen, although I think she is the same age as Ron and me, but still... A girl! What is Mr. Wood thinking? He will make us fail miserably in our career! Someone should talk some sense into him, but Ron? Ron agrees with that jerk! He has betrayed me! Why is everyone against me? Why do they want to make decisions for me? I don't need any fucking girl in Bad Wizards! No way! I mean, come on! Maybe if it had been another guy I could consider a new member, but this is too much! Plus, to make matters worse, that girl thinks she's a boy! She came dressed like a guy for goodness sake! A cross-dresser! Just what Ron and I need! I can't stand this anymore! Ron definitely needs another punch and a kick as a bonus!"

Harry had even kept talking from outside the bathroom door while Draco was having a poop, had followed Draco to the kitchen when Draco went to grab a snack, followed Draco to the balcony when Draco needed a puff in fresh air, and kept following Draco until he sat on the chair next to Draco again and the man restarted typing, but the blonde turned to Harry after a while. "Get out of my house. What are you doing here anyway? You are driving me mad and giving me a headache. I don't give a shit about any of the stuff you've been babbling about. I need silence because I am writing."

The singer was taken aback, but regained his posture. "I'll remain silent then."

"No. You will leave. You're very presence is an insufferable annoyance," Malfoy stated heartlessly.

"I... I..."

"Oh! I get it. I fucked you last night and that has gotten into your head, right? Well, to me it meant nothing other than just a good fuck for my own benefit. Now leave my house. You are nothing, but a very annoying brat. Go home." Draco's eyes were full of coldness and Harry shivered as he saw that. The younger man slowly got up and left, walking very slowly.

XxXxX

Ron had left the flat before Harry the next day without a single word and Harry figured that perhaps Ron was still mad at him. He arrived at the building and went into the studio where Hermione and Ron were. He was very depressed and felt like snapping at the new member and making her feel miserable, but didn't.

"Potter! You're finally here! I wanted you to listen to the new arrangement of 'The Rage Beat!' Just make yourself comfortable!" The girl quickly played the music and it indeed sounded awesome. Harry was shocked and mute as he listened to how great the Instrumental version of the song sounded. The girl was indeed good, but he wasn't ready to accept it. Many employees from that floor came to listen to the great arrangement looking surprised, but Harry was stupefied. Soon the song ended and Hermione looked at Harry. "Did you like it? What do you think?"

Harry wordlessly left the rehearsing studio and entered the restroom. He locked himself in a booth and cried because of his own stupidity, but that wasn't all. Not only had he acted extremely stupid, but in his mind, there was also Draco calling him an insufferable annoyance.

Ron entered the restroom after Harry and heard the tiny sobs coming from the last booth. He knew that Harry wasn't broken because of Hermione or the new arrangement of the song. Harry was broken due to another reason and Ron would fix it.

That evening, Ron got on his motorcycle and appeared in the luxurious apartment complex. He already knew where Draco Malfoy lived and soon gained access into the building's elevators from Mr. Malfoy himself.

That afternoon, Draco had kept glancing at the empty chair beside him while he typed. He couldn't believe he was actually sort of missing the annoying brat's whining from the day before. Harry was interesting in a very strange way even though he had to be the biggest idiot Draco had ever met. The singer was amusing in his own special way.

After receiving the strange intercom call from someone wanting to have access to speak with him, Draco was wary, but gave the access. He stood at the door and heard the doorbell. He opened and looked Ron up and down. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ronald Weasley. Pleased to meet you. I am here because of Harry."

"You are jealous and want me to stay away from your precious?"

"No. I just want to tell you that I don't want Harry getting hurt because of you. If you are only going to play with him, please stop it at once. If you are serious about him then be serious, but don't hurt him."

"What if I tell you that I don't care?"

Ron paled, but straightened himself and glared. "Then I'll make you pay for your carelessness. One thing is Harry's own stupidity and mistakes, but I don't want to see him cry for something other than his own errors."

"I like your style," Draco stated seriously surprising the redhead. "Is that all?"

"Harry is depressed."

"Where can I find him?"

"I believe you might find him in one of the benches of the park where you met him for the first time. I know because he told me about it, in case you are wondering."

"You can leave then."

"Will you go to Harry?"

"That's not your problem, Mr. Weasley. Have a good night."

Ron wasn't entirely comfortable with how the word exchange ended, but somehow felt that Draco Malfoy would indeed look for Harry. He still thought about the enigma that man was as he mounted his motorcycle and turned on the engine. He shook his head and left.

XxXxX

Harry was indeed on a bench in the park scribbling music notes in a music notebook. He hit himself on the face with the notebook and started to scribble again. That night he would test the notes on his keyboard, but he almost felt like crying.

"Is this where you always go to when you're depressed?"

Harry jumped at the sound of Draco's voice and his notebook fell from his lap. The blonde man picked up the notebook and handed it to the boy, who was wearing glasses instead of contacts. It almost made Harry look smart. "What... What are you doing here?" Harry asked looking blanched, staring at the man that was smoking in front of him.

"Your friend Ron gave me a strange visit. He told me: 'Stay away from my precious Harry or I'll kill you.' "

Harry blinked unable to believe Draco had just obviously made a joke. "Huh? Ron? Wha? Huh?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, laughing on the inside, but not showing any of it to Harry. "So do you plan to stay here all night?" Draco joined Harry on the bench. "Cute boys shouldn't be alone in parks at night. It's dangerous."

"I thought that only applied to girls," Harry remarked, raising an eyebrow, but regretted it as soon as he saw something flicker in Draco's gray eyes. The man looked saddened, but changed his expression abruptly.

"Never think like that... Never..." He became very serious. "I know Mr. Wood, Harry. He has never made a stupid mistake when it comes to musical decisions. Why do you think Griffin Power was a success while they were still together? If he decided on a new member, I am sure it will be for the best. Just give it some time. I'm sure you'll get along with that girl."

Harry listened intently to Draco and suddenly thought that Hermione Granger was a great addition to the band just because Draco Malfoy thought so. It was a bit idiotic, but it had made Harry feel better, although he had actually decided to give Granger a chance anyway. Hearing the same suggestion from Draco only strengthened that and made Harry feel more sure of himself. "I think I'll go home now..."

"You can come with me if you want..." Draco said suddenly looking tired. "I have dinner in my flat and I cooked a little more than necessary."

Harry looked extremely happy and followed Draco. They first went to Harry's flat and Harry got some videos of Griffin Power that later on he played in Draco's VCR. Draco didn't care one bit about the concerts playing on his TV screen, but liked seeing Harry happy.

"Isn't Sirius Black the best singer? I've copied everything about him! He was my idol!" Harry exclaimed not moving his eyes from the TV.

Draco stared at Harry instead of at the TV screen and got his face in front of Harry's, blocking Harry's view, but the boy didn't mind. "You look adorable tonight," Draco smirked mischievously.

Harry thought he would melt as Draco kissed him wantonly, placing his hands delicately throughout the singer's body and caressing points that had the effect of igniting desires. Harry knew they would end up either doing it on the sofa or in Draco's bedroom as the novelist carefully removed his glasses.

XxXxX

Oliver Wood was very happy the next day at seeing that Hermione had blended into the group perfectly. They had gotten into the office to formally announce that Bad Wizards would be a threesome band. "I'm very glad that my cousin has been accepted."

Ron and Harry paled, along with their now producer instead of manager Neville Longbottom. "Cousin?" they asked at the same time.

Hermione giggled. "Didn't I tell you guys?" They all shook their heads. "Oops! I forgot to introduce myself properly then!"

"I also have a surprise for you," Oliver stated. "A dear friend of mine has come back from a solo tour in the U.S. He has seen the video of the Slytherins concert and really liked Bad Wizards from the opening bands. He told me he wanted to meet you, Harry. Sirius?"

Harry's eyes went wide. From behind a door came Sirius Black in the flesh. The still young man quickly went to Harry and took Harry's hands in his. "Harry Potter? You remind me so much of myself! I love how you sing! I want us to become friends! I'm sure you'll go very far!"

"R-Really?" Harry asked with shining eyes. "F-Friends?"

"Friends!" Sirius exclaimed bouncing full of energy and Harry got bouncy too.

Ron cringed along with Hermione. Sirius Black was exactly like Harry.

* * *

**Thanks to lovenotknown, MidnightsRose, Yuki the Rat, wicket willow, and andrew-needs-to-write for your reviews!**

_**Please Review**_


	4. The First Dimension

Mild interventions and beta-read by co-author, **Menecarkawan!**

Author's Notes: Still following the 'Gravitation' plot a bit closely, but I promise there will be things coming little by little that will start deviating the fic from the original 'Gravi' plot. Promise! There is a hint already in this chap about Harry hiding things, plus this fic will go further than where the anime stops.

Song: 'The First Dimension' (Mostly instrumental piece from Gravitation TV tracks)

* * *

Ch. 4: **The First Dimension**

After a week of Harry constantly invading Draco Malfoy's apartment and sleeping there every single night, he decided it was time to take a step further. The problem was that he decided this without consulting the writer. Harry prepared his bags and everything he owned and after saying farewell to a very shocked Ronald Weasley left the flat he had shared with his best friend. He arrived at the expensive apartment complex where the one he loved lived and after gaining access appeared in Draco Malfoy's door. Draco opened and the cigarette that was currently on his lips fell to the floor. He blinked several times as Harry happily entered the immense flat with all his things.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco asked, picking up the butt to throw it away.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry asked beaming. "I'm moving in with you! I've been sleeping here every night anyway so I thought I might just move in to make things easier!"

"Oh no, you don't! I haven't invited you to move in with me, impertinent brat! I told you not to let our steamy nights to go to your head! I don't need a crazy boy moving in with me! Go away and take all your things with you."

"But this place is so big for just you! A waste of space, that's what it is! I'll do the laundry, I'll cook, I'll clean, and I'll pay half of the bills, alright?"

"You actually have money?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have my inheritance..." Harry replied lowering his eyes. "I also own properties, but I had them rented and in that way they produce an income for me too. I didn't feel like living in any of those houses..." Harry's gaze was suddenly distant.

"How did your parents die?" Draco asked looking fairly interested.

Harry looked fearful for a whole minute. "They... They..." He suddenly smiled. "So can I stay?"

Draco noticed the abrupt change in topic, but decided not to ask further. He would investigate Harry's background though. Something about how the boy had reacted to the question bothered him. "No... You can't..." Harry made puppy eyes and Draco sighed. "Alright. You can stay for a week and see how it goes."

Draco gasped when the boy hugged him. Harry buried his face in the writer's chest and Draco relaxed. "Thanks Draco," Harry whispered.

"Just don't let it go to your head, brat. Although compared to all the manipulative women that I've put up with, you must be the pushiest and most reckless person I've ever met. You do know I'm still a stranger and you are giving yourself to me completely..." Draco smiled a little to himself and took Harry's face between his hands. He lowered himself and placed a deep kiss on Harry's lips making the boy shiver in ecstasy. He broke the kiss after some time and looked at Harry warily. "Cook something and we'll see if you pass."

"Yes sir!" Harry bounced happily to the kitchen and Draco quickly went to a cabinet to fetch some aspirins. He was already nervous about regretting his decision of letting Harry living with him soon enough.

Two hours later, the food was ready and served. Draco seemed impressed because everything had been served neatly. It made him figure that Harry was already used to cooking. Harry was wearing a beige apron with kitten prints that he had obviously brought with his things. "So? Will you taste it?"

Draco inhaled and immediately knew that the food contained curried chicken. He tasted it and coughed. "It's a bit spicy..." Harry served him some water looking scared. "Thanks... Do you like spicy food?" Draco turned to the boy.

"I guess I'm used to it..." Harry tasted the food from his plate and had no reaction. That of course confirmed Draco's fears. The boy was very used to food like that. "I don't find it spicy at all..."

"Just try to go milder with me. I'm not used to very spicy food, but you pass." Harry started to jump happily and Draco placed a hand on his forehead.

That night Draco observed Harry sleeping on the sofa. A while before the young singer had told him 'good night' without miraculously bugging the hell out of him by speaking too much. The boy looked cute while asleep and Draco had to stop himself from carrying Harry into the bedroom. That would just give the boy wrong ideas so he decided that the sofa was alright for Harry. Harry spoke in his sleep: "Draco..." The novelist twitched. The boy was indeed falling for him hard, but that wasn't all. It was going to be a very long week for him trying to stand the brat.

XxXxX

More than a week later Harry was still living with Draco in bliss. He was rehearsing with Ron and Hermione and at times when they stopped playing, there was a whispered exchange between Ron and Hermione.

"So it's true then? Harry is living with Draco Malfoy? When my cousin told me I couldn't believe it..."

"Yes. Harry has somehow seduced the beautiful man," Ron laughed.

"I don't know, Ron. Mr. Malfoy is my cousin's brother-in-law and I've always known him as a man that is very into women and who has had plenty of affairs. What the hell does he see in a childish nutcase like Harry?" Ron simply laughed at that and they started rehearsing again.

A strange man entered the studio and stared at them. The man listened to their rehearsal, but signaled for them to stop. He was tall and seemed intimidating. The stranger was black, well built, bald, and had a hoop earring that was bigger than the one Draco Malfoy wore. "Who are you?" Ron asked. Hermione hid behind Harry because of the way the man glared at them.

The man spoke in a very deep and strong voice. "I am your new manager. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, but you can refer to me as 'K.' I've come to pick you up. We're leaving." None of them moved. "NOW!" The trio jumped and quickly followed the man looking at their faces. The man looked more like a big bodyguard rather than a manager. He led them into a van and made them get in. Neville was inside the van waiting and smiled at them.

Harry kept staring at Kingsley. The man seemed oddly familiar. "Aren't you Sirius Black's manager?"

The man smirked as he drove. They could all see his smirk reflected on the rear view mirror. "I quit. Black doesn't need me anymore. I watched your little performance and decided I would take you. Always good to have a challenge of trying to get a new band to the top."

"Where are we going anyway?" Hermione asked and soon they stopped in front of a building.

"This is a TV station," Harry stated looking confused.

K smirked yet again and made them step out of the van. "Follow the leader." The band members looked at each other and at Neville and then followed the man. They went into a lobby and the man spoke again. "You are to be in a TV program today. It's an arrangement I made for the public to start knowing your faces, but there's a drawback. It's not a music show. You will be the comic relief in a Quiz Game Show."

"WHAT?" The three members reacted in unison.

Ron added: "Do you mean we are supposed to make fools of ourselves?"

"That's what they want, but you don't have to do that," Neville intervened. "You can surprise them, but the general idea is that you are... well... idiotic members of a lowly band." The three gaped. "I knew you would be disappointed..." Neville added looking miserable.

"It's alright!" Harry surprised them all. "We'll show them! At least we'll be in a live broadcast and people might start to know about Bad Wizards. That's the important thing."

"Do you have something in mind?" Hermione asked curiously and Harry grinned.

K applauded Harry. "You are exactly what I was looking for. Being on TV is what counts right now. Come on!"

The group was following their manager and their producer, but two young men stared at them and smirked. The two young men were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They started to approach Bad Wizards and blocked the five people. "Getting a tour because you can't get a real TV interview? Slytherins will be interviewed today in the top music talk show. Nothing has been mentioned about a mediocre band like you..."

The smile on Harry's face disappeared and Hermione seemed to want to speak, but Harry stopped her. The girl, who was dressed in black trousers, purple long sleeved shirt, and black vest looked furious. "We have never done anything to you so please behave, alright?"

Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh like hyenas and Blaise Zabini joined them from behind and spoke in his arrogant manner. "Crabbe! Goyle! What are you two doing? Don't waste your time speaking with what belongs in a rubbish bin." Crabbe and Goyle laughed even more and walked away with their singer.

"What's their problem?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

"This is completely normal. There will always be competition even if you belong to the same company. They want to be the top band for the company so they'll do everything they can to trample you." K stated with a sigh. "Don't worry though. It never goes farther than insults and trying to sink you with bad rumours. Avoid anything that will draw rumours, my advice to you. Keep going!"

XxXxX

Draco Malfoy received a visit from his older sister, Pansy. She came to convince him of joining family affairs, but as always, he declined. He didn't care about family affairs and the arrangements they had made for him against his will were already a pain he didn't want to deal with. He just wanted Pansy to leave already because he couldn't stand her bickering and complaints about his behavior. They had a mild quarrel and she angrily picked up her purse to leave when she noticed several things that she was sure weren't Draco's. She saw a mug with super heroes printed on it and she noticed some additional videos saved on the VHS shelf. The videos were all about the band that had separated a few years before, the band for which her husband had played, Griffin Power. She knew Draco had never been a fan of any sort of band and it was ridiculous for the man to start buying concert videos of Griffin Power all of a sudden, even if his brother-in-law had belonged to that band. Pansy kept scanning the living room and noticed a keyboard in a corner with some organized music sheets next to it. That was it. Someone was definitely living with Draco and that someone was a musician, or probably a singer. She knew who that person was. "Is that boy living with you?"

"I have a house guest, yes. What do you care?"

Pansy sighed. "I don't know what you are trying to do Draco, but you'll only complicate matters by doing this! You know you can't involve yourself with anyone in your situation!"

"A situation I never wanted. I don't give a damn about the old man's decisions. Just go away and stop annoying me."

"Draco! Please understand! You've had plenty of affairs, women that have literally thrown themselves at you. Harry is different and you know it. You will only hurt him and hurt yourself. You've been warned."

Pansy stomped out of the flat and Draco buried his face in his hands feeling more tired than he had ever felt before. He still wasn't sure of his feelings towards Harry and his sister was unfortunately right in many things. What if he fell for Harry? Harry was also another guy and that could bring serious problems for him as a famous novelist too. So far, the relationship had been kept away from paparazzi, the press, the media... but it would end. Sooner or later, his private life would be stepped upon and that could destroy both him and Harry. They could receive a very low blow. Trying to forget his situation, he decided to turn on the TV and paled. Speaking of the king of Rome... What the hell was Harry doing on TV?

XxXxX

The TV show had started and two teams had to compete for the monetary prize of 10,000 pounds. One of the teams was the band Bad Wizards while the other team was Nutcase Painters, three painters that owned their own Gallery to exhibit their not so exquisite paintings. As the show started, Bad Wizards, led by Harry, asked a favor from the show producers. They asked for the show to let them play and sing if they won instead of giving them the prize money because they didn't need the money. There had been some discussion from the producers, but as it was a live broadcast, they reached a decision fast and complied. Of course, the producers were laughing their arses off thinking that Harry and his mates had to be the biggest idiots alive. What kind of person would ask to sing a song rather than receive the juicy prize of 10,000 pounds? Yes, in the show producers' opinion Harry had a tiny brain.

"This will be an extremely easy question. Almost like a bonus! What is the capital of our glorious country?" the host asked grinning.

Harry pressed the button and replied: "Dublin!"

Ron and Hermione covered their faces in embarrassment for the fifth time since the show had started. "Everyone knows it's London, you stupid baboon!" Ron tried to hold Hermione as she wanted to bitch slap Harry. "Dublin is the capital of Ireland, you moron! Let me go, Ron! He's going to make Bad Wizards look like retards!"

"I know, but calm down Hermione, alright?" Ron managed to make her hold still.

At that, Harry had already pressed the button again as the host finished saying: "The word for 'dog' in Spanish is 'perro.' What is the word in Spanish for 'cat'?"

"Chat," Harry replied and Hermione grabbed him by the neck.

"You big idiot! That's French! In Spanish the word for 'cat' is 'gato'!" Hermione's eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. Ron separated her from Harry.

"Oh! We never studied Spanish in school, right Ron? I got confused because we studied a little bit of French..." Harry said looking pensive.

Ron wordlessly grabbed Harry and placed him on the back. "You won't answer any more questions, Harry."

The rest of the time Ron and Hermione were the ones replying to every question like aces while Harry remained behind them looking like an idiot. He started to feel that he really was stupid as he saw how easily Ron and Hermione knew the real answers to every question asked. He could almost feel his eyes spinning as Ron replied to questions with answers like 'Adolf Hitler', 'Prince Charles', etc. Hermione was the one to reply to Math questions that Harry would have never known with answers like 1,000,033, X equals 25, etc.

Finally, the last question came and a member from each team was to be chosen randomly. To Ron and Hermione's horror, the name chosen was Harry Potter to answer for their team. Harry felt lost as the host said that the last question had a value of 100,000 points. Whoever got it right would be the winner regardless of which team was winning at the moment. Harry lowered his head giving up as the host started to speak: "He is one of the most beautiful men in England, a virtuous writer since a very young age, a ladies' man. He has won twenty literary awards as the best novelist of the land. His romantic novels have conquered many, especially the teenage girl fandom. Even though his novels are extremely passionate and romantic he is known to have quite a temper and arrogant ways, but the fans still love him no matter what! His birth date is June 5..."

As the host kept speaking Ron and Hermione went berserk: "Harry! Harry get up! You know this one!"

Harry registered little by little what the host was saying and lifted his emerald orbs. He pressed the button even when the host hadn't finished speaking. The host looked at Harry surprised and motioned for Harry to answer. The boy did so in a very soft voice: "Draco Malfoy."

"AND BAD WIZARDS ARE THE WINNERS!" The host screamed and there was a big applause.

XxXxX

Draco saw as Harry started to sing his song and shook his head before muttering: "You are such a moron. You make a fool of yourself and you still sing in such an animated way. You are definitely an enigma Harry, unless you are simply insane."

Draco wasn't the only one watching the live performance. Blaise Zabini was horrified. "How can that moron know the name of a famous writer when he didn't know the capital of the country where he lives? And how can he sing like that when he made himself look so stupid? Why can he sing like that?" Blaise was trembling as he listened to Harry sing. Harry was no genius, but he was truly a singer, and there was a power and emotion in his voice that Blaise lacked. "Why can he sing with such a voice? Why?" Blaise left the room where Crabbe and Goyle kept watching the performance looking dumb. Slytherins had just been interviewed in a musical interviews show, but the show didn't allow singing. Even though Bad Wizards were on a non-musical show, they had been allowed to sing as their winning prize, and Blaise couldn't stand it. He went to the restroom and emptied his stomach's contents in the nearest loo. He trembled and spoke to himself: "I will destroy you, Harry Potter. I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

The show's ratings had risen at an alarming rate due to Harry's singing. The channel was flooded with calls from people asking when would the first Bad Wizards' single hit the market. The producers couldn't believe what was happening because the show wasn't that popular. They were starting to consider bringing bands on occasionally to perform. It seemed that Harry hadn't been such a big idiot when he asked for singing as a prize. He had benefited both the band and the show. The young singer had been surprised when K showed them a stage with instruments and microphone. Everything had been readied for their performance as if the manager had known beforehand that Bad Wizards would perform.

Harry was the happiest person alive when they left the building. Hermione went straight home and Harry and Ron walked together. "Now I'm actually glad you've hooked up with that Malfoy... I should be grateful to that writer. He indirectly helped us win." Ron grinned at Harry.

"Yeah... But you know, Ron? I don't know that much about him." Harry replied softly. "He keeps everything to himself even though he sometimes wants to know bits about me... He is such a mystery guy..." Harry noticed a bookstore's glass window and several novels by Draco Malfoy being exhibited there and sighed. "He is still a stranger in many ways and I just wish he would open himself to me..."

"Maybe he's protecting himself," Ron stated.

"Huh?" Harry looked confused.

"Maybe he has been hurt before and is afraid of getting hurt again."

"I... I would never... I..."

"I know Harry, but he doesn't." Ron gently touched Harry's face giving a half smile. "Just give him time."

"Right!" Harry exclaimed happily. "I'm going to him now! Hope he won't be angry at me for getting home this late when I always get there early! See you tomorrow, Ron!"

Ron stared at the same glass window Harry had been staring at before and frowned. He had a very bad feeling creeping inside him. Something bad was coming and he didn't want to see Harry hurt, but everything had seemed too easy and upbeat. He feared Harry's happiness would start crumbling very soon and he didn't want to see his best friend falling apart.

* * *

Wow... The reviews keep diminishing. 11 for the first chap, 5 for the second, and only **animegurl088 and miss brownie** reviewed the third chap. Is it a clue about the fic getting bad? Please tell me! I'm starting to get nervous thinking that this experiment is doomed! LOL 

_Please Kindly Review._


	5. In the Moonlight

Author's Notes: Well, the title of the fic is the name of a song from Gravitation. I simply thought it sounded nice for a title. Ahahaha... -nervous laughter- Next chapter won't be as pretty, but I hope that won't dissuade readers! Eep!

Co-authored by **Menecarkawan. **This chapter had lots of rewriting/re-wording by her. Thanks Mene!

Song: 'In the Moonlight' by Kinya Kotani

* * *

Ch. 5: **In the Moonlight**

The weeks passed quickly as Harry lived in bliss with Draco Malfoy. The blonde seemed to ignore Harry most of the time, but never rejected him. Their passionate nights didn't occur very often, but Harry felt that this was entirely normal.

During those weeks, Harry dined frequently with the ex-lead singer of Griffin Power, Sirius Black. Harry still couldn't believe that he could go out with Sirius in person. Sirius, though, always wore baseball caps and sunglasses to avoid being recognized. Harry didn't mind this disguise, thinking that it must be difficult to be swamped by fans everywhere you went. He couldn't wait to find out, though. On these occasions, Harry had received special edition Griffin Power videos, posters, pins, badges, and autographed pictures from the soon-to-be retired singer. Harry felt that he must have died and gone to Heaven.

One evening after rehearsal, Harry was walking through a dark park toward Draco's flat. He heard a girl screaming close by and ran in the direction from which the screams were coming. A man was pinning a young woman to the ground, a sharp blade held at her throat. Harry, rage coming over him so completely that he didn't recognize what it was, ran toward the scene, kicking the man's knife away and sending it flying into the darkness. The man became extremely angry and tried to attack Harry; a fight ensued. Harry kneed the man in the groin, punched his face and kicked him in the gut in rapid succession, sending the would-be rapist to the ground, where he landed on his stomach. He tried to get up, but Harry elbowed him in his neck, finally knocking him out. Harry knelt next to the frightened Asian girl, who's clothing was in ruins on her body, and helped her up. "Are you all right?" he asked as he did so. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Y-yes. Thank you. I… I was only asking him for direction because I'm so lost… and he attacked me! I came here all the way from Ireland to see my fiancé, but I don't know where he lives…" She trailed off, looking very unsettled.

"Ireland? You're pretty far from home! Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes. I've been staying at a hotel."

"I'll walk you back to your hotel then," Harry decided. "What were you thinking going out at night? That guy could have killed you! You should have waited until morning to search out your… wait a minute. If he's your fiancé, how come you don't know where he lives?"

"It's… it's an arranged marriage," the girl replied hesitantly. "I don't actually know that much about him, but I desperately wanted to see him! My family won't tell me anything about what's going on with the marriage contract. All they'll say is that there have been some complications, but they won't give me anything specific. I don't understand what's going on, so I came to see my fiancé by myself. I haven't spent a lot of time with him, but I do love him."

"Are you telling me that you ran away from home to see your fiancé?" Harry asked looking horrified. After a moment, his expression softened and he smiled. "You must indeed love him." He thought that the girl's situation and actions sounded like something from the script of a love story.

The girl nodded sadly, looking terribly ashamed of herself and what she'd brought upon herself. After a moment's silence, she said, "I'm Cho Chang. And you are…?"

"Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking her hand briefly. "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me," she replied, smiling ruefully.

Harry returned the smile, looking around at all of the pubs, shops and hotels they had come upon during their walk. "Which is yours?" he asked, gesturing vaguely at the street.

"That one," Cho replied, pointing to a small building with three floors that was more of an inn than a hotel.

"I'll walk you to the door," Harry said, and they began making their way over. "I can help you with your wounds if you'd like. It doesn't look like you need the hospital—"

"NO!" Cho cried suddenly, making Harry take a small step back in alarm. Cho smoothed her tattered clothes. "I mean… no hospital, thank you." After a moment, she turned to him with a smile. "Wow, you know how to fight!"

Harry chuckled lightly. "I've been trained in defense since I was a small child," he replied.

"I would never have thought so looking at you," Cho said, though not unkindly. "You look like you're only about 5'6, and you're so thin! Still, appearances can truly be deceiving. Why were you trained?"

"Er…" Harry's eyes glazed over a bit, but he plastered a smile on his face immediately. "That's not important!" he cried cheerfully. "The important thing right now is to treat your injuries. Some of these look a bit nasty!"

Cho returned his smile, but she was looking at him oddly. "You're very kind. Thank you."

"Not at all," Harry replied, steering them into the small pharmacy adjacent to the hotel. Harry bought everything he would need for rudimentary first aid, and then went with Cho up to her hotel room. Once there, Harry cleaned out her wounds and bandaged them, placing butterfly bandages on some so that the skin would mend properly. Cho watched him work silently, not even complaining when he used disinfectant, even if it stung a bit.

"There you are," Harry said, standing up and dusting off his hands as though he'd been gardening. "Good as new." He looked down at his watch and frowned, thinking that Draco might be worried about him. "I'll have to go now—"

"Thanks, but…" Cho said, stopping him in his tracks. "Could you take me to get a spot of food first? I'm terribly hungry, and I'm afraid of going back out there alone."

Harry sighed and gave her a half smile. "Let's get something then," he agreed.

"Hang on a sec while I change!" Cho said, going to the wardrobe for a change of clothes and then disappearing into the bathroom. Harry waited, knowing that she couldn't go anywhere in her tattered clothing.

XxXxX

Harry rang the door to Draco's flat at long last, hoping that Draco wouldn't be angry with him. The guard already knew him and allowed him access without asking questions. Draco had not provided Harry with a spare key or a beeper for the controlled access point, despite them living together.

The door opened to allow Harry entrance, but Draco barely looked at him. He didn't comment on Harry getting home at 10:30 PM, either. Harry had gotten a bit carried away with talking to Cho while they dined, and then he'd had to walk her back to her hotel again. Harry was very tired, and all he wanted was a nice hot shower and then to collapse onto the sofa for a while. He gasped when a hand clamped onto his shoulder and turned him around.

Draco scanned him silently before frowning and lifting Harry's long, orange right sleeve. "Is this blood?" he asked, pointing at the bloodstains Harry hadn't noticed until then.

"It's not mine," Harry assured him, wondering if Draco was genuinely worried about him. Harry took a deep breath when Draco raised an eyebrow, saying nothing. "There was a girl who was almost raped in the park. I just happened to pass by when it was happening and I saved her, that's all."

Draco gave Harry a curious look. "You fought?" he asked.

Harry nodded, biting his lip nervously.

"You know how to fight?" Draco asked.

Harry felt his cheeks reddening. "Y-yes," he stammered.

Draco didn't ask anymore questions, allowing Harry's arm to fall back to his side and walking toward his office. Harry knew that the blonde would be up late writing more chapters of his new novel. Drained as he was, Harry dragged himself to the bathroom, removed his clothes, and got into the shower.

The novelist entered his office, but instead of going back to work in his chapters, he got online. He went to a general search engine and typed in: Harry James Potter. He waited for a bit, but when he got the answers to his inquiry, they were only general information on different Harrys, Jameses and Potters. He didn't get anything specific on the Harry who was living with him, but he had a strong suspicion that something dark lurked in Harry's past and it bothered him. Harry, for his part, kept dropping little hints, but not enough to lead anywhere. He'd mentioned that both of his parents were dead. He'd told Draco that he'd inherited quite a healthy sum from a godfather named Remus Lupin. He'd said that this godfather had been alive until he was fifteen. Obviously, this meant that the godfather and the parents hadn't died on the same day, but Draco wondered if the deaths were connected somehow. Tonight, Harry had unwittingly given Draco a new clue: Harry had been taught how to fight. The question now: Why? To defend himself? If so, from who?

Draco checked the time. It was 11:30 PM, but he knew that his live-in friend could still be awake. He went into the sitting room, made sure the young man who was lying in a tangled heap of linens on his couch was asleep, before standing there in contemplation for a few moments. He took his wireless phone into his office, closing the door behind him. Draco dialed a number from memory and then proceeded to impatiently wait for the recipient to pick up.

"Finnegan?" Draco said before the man had said so much as 'hello'. "It's me, Draco. I'm not having any particular problems." He listened for a moment. "It's about something else." He listened again, a frown on his face. "I'll pay you." Again, he listened. "No, I'll pay you because this a job. I want you to investigate the background of an eighteen-year-old named Harry James Potter." He listened again as the man asked a question. "No, I don't think he's a criminal, but I think he's hiding things from me that might have to do with the deaths of his parents and that of his godfather."

He listened for a moment again while the other man spoke. "No, unfortunately he's never told me their names. His godfather's name was some bloke called Remus Lupin. Do you think those two names will be enough; Harry James Potter and Remus Lupin?"

He listened again. "Thank you, I appreciate this." The man on the other end said something. "No. I already told you I'd pay you. You are a detective and I'll pay you because it is a job, Finnegan. Thanks." Draco sighed deeply as he pressed the _END_ button to close the call. His old friend, Seamus, always wanted to do the job for free, but Draco wouldn't let him. His only hope was that Harry's past wouldn't be as bad as he feared, but usually his fears always came to fruition.

XxXxX

Bad Wizards was rehearsing all day because they had a concert at the nightclub in two days time, but Harry was taking too many breaks as he became distracted. Hermione even took to threatening to quit if Harry didn't start to take their rehearsals seriously, but K reminded her that she was under contract. He even went so far as to produce the papers she had signed upon joining the band. Still frustrated and huffing angrily, Hermione wordlessly returned to her synthesizing keyboard.

They'd been rehearsing for hours when Harry finally waved farewell to Ron and Hermione, happily making his escape. He desperately wanted to see Draco, and after the guard gave him access, he went up to the flat and rang the bell. After a moment with no reply, he rang again and waited. Becoming impatient, he began ringing the bell over and over until finally someone opened the door.

"What is your problem?" the fellow asked unpleasantly, staring at Harry.

"Draco! Did you darken your hair?" Harry asked a bit stupidly.

The young man in the doorway began laughing. "Name's Colin," he said after a moment. "I'm Draco's younger brother. You must be the Great and Revered Harry. Pansy's told me all about you. Come on in!" Colin smiled mischievously, looking Harry up and down as the young man entered. "I was watching some Griffin Power videos. Are they yours?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "Where's Draco?"

Colin shrugged, moving back toward the living room. "Wanna watch the videos with me?"

"Sure!" Harry enthused, bouncing after Colin into the living room and throwing himself on the sofa. He never got tired of watching Sirius sing. Soon enough, both boys were watching one of Griffin Power's more memorable concerts. "Don't you just love the way Sirius sings this song?" Harry asked with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah," Colin agreed. "But I like the next song better because he takes off his shirt!"

"You have great taste!" Harry cried, grabbing Colin's hands.

"You too!" Colin returned. "I remember, I cried when they broke up."

"Me too! Ron made fun of me for days!"

"Who's Ron?" Colin asked curiously.

"My best friend," Harry replied. "We were still in Hogwarts High School when Griffin Power announced that they were splitting up."

Both boys continued to watch the video, but after a while, Colin started to stare at Harry. "You know," he said. "There's a resemblance between you and Sirius." He studied Sirius on the TV screen, and then looked at Harry again, studying him.

Harry looked at Colin. "Do you really think so? I copied the hairstyle with the red highlights he had for a while, see?" He pointed to his messy mane of black hair with fluorescent red highlights.

"It's true. You resemble him a lot: the frame of your face, even if your build is a bit smaller. You… do you use the same cologne Sirius mentioned using in all those interviews?"

Harry looked exceedingly proud of himself. "Yup! The same cologne, the same shampoo, the same lotions, the same soap—" He was cut off when Colin leaned over him, smelling him. "Er, Colin?" Harry asked, taken aback. "What are you doing?"

Colin suddenly hugged him, causing them both to fall from the sofa onto the floor. "You smell like Sirius! Do you taste like him too? I want to taste you!"

"Stop it, Colin!" Harry cried in alarm. "Stop!"

"Just call me Draco if you want, and I'll call you Sirius!" Colin exclaimed. "Sirius! My honey!" He started groping Harry, pinning the young man to the floor and kissing him. Harry was thrashing under Colin, trying to dislodge him. Draco's younger brother became very still when a shadow fell over them. "Draco! I… erm… well, you see…"

Draco raised an eyebrow and spoke expressionlessly. "Oh, you don't have to stop just because of little old me." He gestured vaguely with a hand. "Please continue. It's most… amusing."

Colin got off of Harry, even helping him into a sitting position on the floor. "Sorry," he muttered to his older brother, not looking into the man's gray eyes.

Draco was regarding Colin coldly. "You enter my flat without permission and proceed to take advantage of my house guest," he said. "I find that very interesting. Don't you, Colin?"

"I was just playing with him," Colin protested weakly. "I wasn't going to hurt him, really!"

"Why are you here?" Draco asked, sitting on the sofa and preparing to light a cigarette. "Just how did you _get_ in here, anyway?"

Colin stood up and helped a silent and slightly trembling Harry to do the same. "I got a key from one of your ex-lovers. She gave it back to me, though I know most of your exes kept their keys."

Harry felt a sudden wave of hurt. Draco had never given him a key, and yet Colin was saying that all of Draco's ex-lovers had keys. He tried to ignore the painful truth nagging at him while Colin went on obliviously.

"And I'm here because… she escaped."

"From home?" Draco asked.

"Yes. She escaped from her nice, cozy home in Ireland and they believe she might be in the country looking for you."

"I need a shot of something strong," Draco muttered, getting to his feet and going into the kitchen.

"Who's 'she'?" Harry asked.

"This is her," Colin replied, showing Harry a picture.

"I've seen her!" Harry exclaimed, drawing Draco back out of the kitchen immediately. "I even know where she's staying!"

Draco and Colin looked at each other, both very surprised.

XxXxX

Harry went to the hotel with Colin to look for Cho Chang. She was in her room after having spent several fruitless hours searching for her fiancé. The moment she laid eyes on Colin, she gasped. "Colin! Where's Draco! I've been looking everywhere for him!"

Harry felt as though he'd just been run through with a very sharp arrow. All the while, he'd been thinking that Colin was Cho's fiancé, but now he realized how wrong he'd been. Cho Chang had been looking for Draco Malfoy. Why had the blonde hidden the fact that he had an arranged marriage? Harry didn't understand it, though he took courage still, even though he was crumbling inside. "So, Cho," he said offhandedly. "Would you like us to take you to Draco?"

"Yes, please!" Cho cried, grabbing her purse from the table by the door. "Oh, Harry, what a coincidence that you know him!" She looked very excited.

"Oh," Harry said, looking distraught. "Yeah. He tried on a smile, but it felt wrong, so he let it drop off his face.

Colin looked at him sadly. Pansy had told him that Harry was his brother's lover. Colin knew that this sudden truth had to be very hard for the young singer to accept.

An hour later, Harry, Colin and Cho were in front of Draco's flat ringing the bell politely, rather than using Colin's spare key. Draco opened the door, his eyes going from Colin to Harry and then to Cho. He grabbed Cho by the hand and pulled her into the flat. "Both of you can leave now," he said, shutting the door in Harry and Colin's faces.

A while later, Harry and Colin were still walking together. Draco's younger brother seemed honestly concerned. "Are you sure you're alright? For a second I though that you and Cho were going to get into a cat fight." He laughed bitterly.

"I'll be fine," Harry said with a weak smile. "I guess I was never good enough for him. I can't compete with a girl, especially one he's engaged to. This is the end."

"Do you really believe you can't compete just because you're not a girl?" Colin asked.

Harry nodded.

Colin lifted the green-eyed boy's chin gently. "So you're just going to give up? Just like that? You're just the same as her, you know. Being a guy doesn't make you any less."

Colin walked away, leaving a shocked Harry to his thoughts. Harry was completely unsettled by the whole situation, and he truly believed that he'd be sleeping in Ron's flat again from that night on. He walked slowly toward Ron's torturing himself with thoughts of what Draco and Cho could be up to. Perhaps she was better in bed than he was.

Cho wasn't the only thing bothering him, though. There was that other little detail he'd learned, the detail about the keys. It seemed that every one of Draco's female lovers had always had easy access to his flat. Why hadn't Draco given Harry a key as well? Harry thought that Colin was wrong, however optimistic he was. It was obvious that he was less important to Draco than all of the girls who had crossed his path.

XxXxX

That night, Draco shared a quiet dinner with Cho at his flat. The girl asked him why he hadn't shown up for any of the family meetings in Ireland to discuss the arrangement, and other things, but Draco kept silent the whole time. Cho spoke for a long time before falling silent to wait for a reply from the man she'd fallen for, even if the marriage had been arranged.

When Draco finally spoke, he definitely didn't say what Cho wanted to hear. In fact, she was horrified when he bluntly said, "Harry and I are living together."

"As roommates?" Cho asked with a comprehending smile. She was starting to believe that that was how Harry knew Draco, because they were roommates.

"No," Draco said, puffing calmly on his cigarette. "We're more than roommates. There's sex involved." He didn't even glance at the startled Asian girl.

XxXxX

Harry was rehearsing with none of his usual spirit. He sang the song with no emotion, and everyone noticed. Hermione went berserk. "What is wrong with you?" she raged at him. "You know we have a concert tomorrow!"

Ron calmed her with a gesture, shaking his head. After Harry had showed up at his flat, Ron had made him tell him everything. The redhead now turned to his best friend. "Harry, you can't let your personal problems interfere. Can you try not to think about it?"

The manager intervened at that point. "Remember that your fans don't know whether you're happy or miserable. You're job is to please them, so in this case, ignorance is bliss. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded, suddenly acting very cheerful, though it was fake cheer. Ever since he was a child, he'd been faking happiness. It was a mask he wore, a shield, and he had used his smile to cover his inner grief. "Let's get to it!" he cried enthusiastically.

"That's better!" Hermione exclaimed, starting to play along with Ron. Everything was going rather well, until the door was opened forcefully. Harry stopped singing, and Ron and Hermione stopped playing, all of them looking toward the door.

A furious looking Asian girl stormed in, her long black hair swinging behind her. She walked toward Harry, slapping him hard once she'd reached him. "How dare you mock me that way?" she demanded. She mimicked a very annoying voice. "Look at the stupid little bitch who doesn't know I'm fucking her fiancé!" She switched back to her normal voice, speaking very quickly. "Here I was thinking how you were one of the nicest boys I'd ever met, and that's what you were thinking the whole time! Well, fuck you, Harry! You stay away from Draco because he's my fiancé and we are getting married! Don't you dare think for a minute that I'm going to give up that easily and let you have him!" She slapped Harry again before storming out of the studio.

Neville was blinking owlishly in disbelief, Ron was gaping stupidly, K had covered his eyes with his left hand and Hermione had started packing her things. "That's it!" she announced. "I definitely quit! You're all completely insane!" She started walking away, but K immediately opened his briefcase and waved some signed contracts in the girl's direction, smirking at her. "Shit," she muttered in response.

XxXxX

The day of concert dawned gray and wet. Harry had to go to an interview, of which he'd told no one, which concerned his past, which not even Ron knew much about. He'd received a call the previous night from his lawyer, who said that he had to meet him and a social worker in the morning. It'd been a while since he'd heard from his lawyer and he wondered if it had something to do with his various properties. He was dressed in a black suit, with a white long sleeved shirt and black tie underneath, and black shoes. He looked like a man who worked for a salary, rather than his bouncy, childish, teenage self. He hated having to wear his 'penguin suit', as he called it, but he always did when he had to go to these meetings, which he despised.

Harry's morning only got worse when arrived at the meeting to find, not only a social worker and his lawyer, but also another man. This man had gray hair, was covered with scars, and one of his eyes was white. He'd probably been blinded while on a case.

"This is an inspector who works for me, Mr. Potter," his lawyer informed him, gesturing to the scarred man. "His name is Alastor Moody. He's uncovered some information that could point to a serious problem. Tom Riddle has once again been sighted in England."

Harry paled considerably. He didn't want to know something like that, especially when he had a concert in just a few hours. "Have the police been able to find him?" he asked with a trembling voice.

"Unfortunately, no," Moody replied. "Even if they _did_ find him, there's no proof that he was the assassin who killed your parents and godfather."

The lawyer was looking at Harry with concern. "Mr. Potter, there is a program—"

"NO!" Harry exclaimed abruptly, cutting him off. "I've already told you that I'm not going into hiding! I want to live a normal life!"

The social worker was taking notes of their meeting and observing Harry's reactions. She opened her mouth to say something, but the lawyer stopped her. "Don't worry, Ms. McGonagall." He turned to Harry. "That normal life that you crave so much could very well get you killed, Harry! Please try to understand!" The lawyer, whose name was Albus Dumbledore, had switched to the young man's first name because he truly cared for the teen. "We need you alive, Harry. I will let you go against my will today, as I have on previous occasions, but one of these days, I'll kidnap you if I must and send you into hiding abroad. I've always been your family's lawyer and councilor, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you, my boy."

"Are we done here?" Harry asked harshly.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with weary eyes. "You may go."

"Thank you," Harry said stiffly, feeling devastated as he closed the door behind him. Things were getting complicated much sooner than he'd expected. The last he'd heard, Tom Riddle had been in Canada, but apparently, he'd returned home to finish his job at last.

Harry went out into the cold, wet day, getting drenched almost as soon as he was outside. He lost track of the time, and when he glanced at his watch, he cursed fluently. He flagged a taxi and told the driving to take him to a nightclub called Rumbling Madness. He buried his face in his hands miserably, not caring that he was soaked to the bone or that he wasn't dressed properly to sing in a concert.

Harry paid the driver and opened the door before the taxi even stopped moving, getting out into the downpour. He jogged into the nightclub, where the two big guards, who seemed to recognize him, escorted him to the green room. Ron and Hermione looked horrified when they saw him.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ron asked. He was wearing all black, his black jacket covered with little white skulls. "And why are you all wet?"

Hermione, who was wearing a long sleeved yellow top that showed off her shoulders, a short black leather skirt and long black boots, was glaring at Harry angrily. She actually looked like a girl for once, but Harry hardly noticed.

"I had a meeting," he muttered now. "Sorry."

"A meeting?" Ron asked. "What are you, an executive or something? Have you lost your mind?" It was too late to do anything, though. It was time to go onstage. "Lose the jacket and tie, and for God's sake, untuck your shirt!"

Harry quickly took off his jacket and tie, letting them drop to the floor, and then untucked his white shirt, opening the buttons. Ron blanched when he realized that Harry didn't have anything under the white shirt, though he'd suspected as much when he'd seen the way the shirt was sticking to Harry's pale, hairless skin.

When Harry went out on stage, many girls screamed and cheered, holding their hands out to him. Harry didn't understand why, but the truth was that the fangirls loved the sight of a wet, bare-chested Harry. Thinking that perhaps the girls thought it was some bazaar new fashion trend, Harry started preparing the mic, but he went pale again quickly.

Ron cursed under his breath when he found the reason; Draco and Cho were leaning against a wall at the far back of the club. "Don't let it get to you," he whispered frantically to Harry.

"I won't," Harry whispered back. "Just start playing already."

Harry sang forcefully when the song began. Inside his head, he saw flashes of Tom Riddle, of his passionate nights in Draco's arms, of Draco's cold indifference towards him, of having a nice time with Sirius. Even with these jumbles of memories and emotions in his head, Harry poured his heart into the song as best he could. Halfway through the song, however, Harry abruptly stopped singing and yelled into the microphone, "DRACO BELONGS TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hermione cringed behind her keyboard and Ron stopped playing, trying to swallow his incredulity at what Harry had just done.

Cho turned horrified eyes to Draco, who was smirking and looking amused. He shouted loud enough for his voice to carry to the stage, "So I belong to you, do I?"

The nightclub's public was cheering, some fans asking who Draco was, but all was forgotten when Harry gave his band a cue and finished the song. He'd felt like a caged bird before, but now his spirit was soaring and free. He wasn't going to give up.

After the concert ended, Cho was sobbing uncontrollably, Ron attempting to calm her. Even though they'd only just formally met, Ron took Cho to get something to eat. Cho, who was binging on everything served, suddenly blurted, "I can't believe I've lost! Draco's never looked at me the way he was looking at Harry tonight! Never! It's obvious that he prefers Harry over me!" Ron felt extremely awkward staring at the depressed girl sobbing across from him.

K gave Hermione and Neville a ride home. He would have taken Harry as well, but when he'd offered, Draco said he would take Harry home. Harry couldn't believe his ears, but as confused as he was, he ended up in the novelist's car.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked, watching the road.

"Just a little disoriented," Harry replied, looking out of his window.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Draco asked. "And why are you holding a jacket and tie?"

Harry played with said tie a bit. "I felt like singing dressed like this," he replied, lowering his head and continuing to fumble with the tie.

"You are a very bad liar, Harry," Draco informed him, but he stopped questioning him.

"Why are we going to your flat?" Harry asked when he realized where Draco was headed.

"Have you already forgotten that you live with me?" Draco replied sarcastically. "All of your rubbish is in my flat." He spoke like a man explaining that two plus two equals four.

The rest of the ride was silent, but once they'd entered the flat, Draco surprised Harry by placing his hands on the teen's shoulders. "So I belong to you, do I?" he asked in a playful tone that made Harry flinch.

"I didn't mean… I… That was very stupid of me," Harry stammered, lowering his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Draco said seriously. "I'll belong to you then. I'll officially be your lover from now on. If that's all right with you, of course."

Harry stared into Draco's eyes speechlessly.

Draco approached him and escorted him into the bedroom. "You do look quite charming tonight, Harry," he said.

Harry closed his eyes, a soft smile lighting his face. He trusted this blonde man completely.

* * *

**Thanks to: doxie - You made me laugh. / lovenotknown / Lady-LunaPotter - Yeah, Harry is terrible in this fic, but believe me, the original character I based Harry on is worse, much worse. Hope you liked Harry a little better in this chap. / darth sakura - Thanks! And yes, this follows the anime. / a hard to plz person - Wow... And you gave me a review even though you rarely do so. -blush- / dea puella / Bibilein - There will be. You might like the beginning of the new chapter we are working on. / Yuki the Rat - glad you like it. The little changes will keep entering as you can see in this chap. / miss brownie / hippogrifflvr / Kika**

_Please Review!_


	6. Blind Game Again

I'm so sorry for the the huge gap between last chapter and this one! I had written it weeks ago, but **Menecarkawan** was suffering from her carpal tunnel. Actually she still is, but felt better. Thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy!

**WARNING**: There are sexual situations in this chapter and unfortunately, there's rape. You've been warned.

* * *

Ch. 6: Blind Game Again

Harry awoke as he felt a blindfold being placed over his sleepy eyes. He gasped, but relaxed when he felt tender kisses being placed on his neck and bare shoulders. He moaned softly as he felt hands traveling over his naked body, thoroughly exploring every area they found. Harry licked his lips and as soon as they were moistened, a mouth claimed them, tasting them hungrily. During the kiss, the hands continued to explore the singer's frame. Soon, the kiss was broken and Harry sighed in ecstasy as his lover's lips made a trail from his forehead to his cheeks, down to his neck and chest, then lower to his belly and swirling his tongue in the belly button before moving lower again. He stifled a scream as that wicked mouth claimed his hardness, swallowing it to the base in one go. He moaned in pleasure, blindly tangling his hands in his lover's silky blonde locks, visualizing it in his mind. He wanted to cry his lover's name out loud, but held himself back. It didn't take him long to climax and he moaned loudly, knowing his lover was tasting him, and feeling his lover's tongue lick him clean. The blindfold was removed to reveal a smiling Draco hovering over him. "Good morning," the blonde said in a husky voice.

Harry thought he was in paradise. His life couldn't be more perfect, even with the loose strings he still had to tie up, such as Tom Riddle. Nothing could pull him from his state of euphoria when he was with Draco Malfoy. He loved the writer more than life itself.

Harry was in a very happy mood that morning as he made breakfast, prancing around the kitchen and humming songs as he placed bread in the toaster and eggs in the frying pan. He leaped on one foot to the table, carrying the breakfast trays, which miraculously didn't fall.

Draco, for his part, didn't even spare a glance for the exuberant teen, choosing instead to keep reading his newspaper that he'd picked up from the floor in front of the flat's door only minutes before. He looked up with a bored expression as Harry finally placed the food on the table and both men were eating shortly thereafter.

"So," Harry started happily. "Did you sleep well, Draco?"

Draco, who had been about to take a bit of toast and eggs, stopped with the toast halfway to his mouth. "What kind of question is that, brat?" he asked before rudely stuffing the food in his mouth.

"I was just wondering," Harry replied, ignoring Draco's tone. "What are you doing today? I'm going to G-P, as usual, and we'll probably be rehearsing all day. Have I told you about K? He's a great manager, even if he is a bit rough. Mr. Longbottom, Neville I mean, was such a softie—"

"The company obviously decided that you needed a tougher manager," Draco interrupted. "I wonder why," he added sarcastically. "Well, brat, I have to leave. Hope you have a nice day." Draco had finished his breakfast quickly. He stood up, took one last sip from his coffee and started toward the door.

Harry became misty-eyed. In his mind, Draco was the sweetest person alive just because he'd told Harry to have a nice day. "Thanks!" Harry called after him happily. "You too!"

Draco waved over his shoulder without looking back as he headed out the door.

That day, Draco had a meeting with his editor to discuss the title for his new novel, among other things. Meanwhile, Harry was dealing with the band's affairs and learned that they would soon begin recording their debut single at long last. When Harry got home, he told Draco all about the upcoming debut CD, but the novelist didn't share anything about his meeting or the title of his new novel. It was always that way; Harry would tell Draco everything about his day, but Draco would never share anything in return. Draco was a great listener, and he enjoyed listening to Harry, but the truth was that Harry wanted the other man to open up and speak about himself too.

"So when is this single hitting the market?" Draco asked.

"We haven't started recording it yet, so I'm not sure," Harry replied excitedly. "It'll be soon, though, you'll see!" Harry grinned mischievously as his curiosity took over. "Why? Are you actually going to buy it?"

Draco smirked, answering with a question of his own. "Have you read any of my novels? Or better still, have you _bought_ any of my novels?"

Harry cringed slightly. Reading definitely wasn't one of his pastimes. He laughed a little nervously before muttering, "Er… no."

Draco smirked again before leaving Harry alone in the living room. He headed for his home office to answer the call on the cell phone that was vibrating in his right trouser pocket.

Harry wasn't the only one dealing with family issues. Draco too had issues with his family. His cell phone wouldn't stop ringing (or vibrating, depending on the mode he'd set it on) because Pansy just wouldn't give up. She appeared at his flat several times during the next few days and kept calling him, asking him to formally break the engagement at the very least.

"Why should I bother formally breaking something that the old man arranged for me?" Draco asked coldly every time she called or showed up, alarming her somewhat. "I never agreed to the engagement in the first place. The old man took it in his own hands to set it up, so let him break the contract himself!" He hung up on her each time, or slammed the door in her face if she'd showed up at his flat.

Pansy Wood was furious with her brother. She even decided to invite Harry over to eat, thinking she might still be able to use the boy to get through to Draco. There was a problem though: She came personally to one of Bad Wizard's rehearsals at the G-P Productions building and was spied upon. Gregory Goyle saw a woman he knew to be Oliver Wood's wife take Harry from the rehearsal to speak to him in the middle of the aisle. Goyle hid behind a wall to listen.

"So will you come?" Pansy was saying, sounding a trifle desperate. "It will just be lunch."

"All right," Harry replied, sounding cheerful. "I don't think I'll have any problems with that. I'll tell Ron and the others. Wait here."

As the woman waited, Goyle quickly went to find Blaise in the studio where Slytherins was rehearsing. "Blaise!" he said upon spotting him. "You remember telling me to report anything suspicious about that lowly singer? Guess what? Mrs. Wood herself just came to invite him to lunch! Maybe they're having an affair! Wouldn't that juicy bit of gossip be enough to destroy him?"

Blaise smirked triumphantly. "Brilliant, Greg! Have they left yet?"

"No," Greg replied. "You can catch them if you hurry!"

Blaise felt like a jolly hunter as he carefully caught up with Pansy and Harry. His joy was even greater when he saw them walk into one of the restaurants near the G-P building. He got a table close to them, partially hidden behind some potted plants and listened in on what they were saying.

"So do you think that you can convince my dear brother, Harry?" Pansy asked, touching Harry's face gently. They'd been conversing for a while as they ate.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "The truth is that he doesn't tell me much about himself and I don't want to make him angry."

"Do you mean to tell me that he hasn't spoken to you about his past, his life, his achievements, the novel he's working on, nothing?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Harry said looking sad. "I love him so much, Mrs. Wood—"

"Please, call me Pansy," she interrupted. "How long have you been living with Draco at this point?"

"About two months," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I can't believe Draco would live with a complete stranger for so long!" Pansy exclaimed. "No offense to you, but if he doesn't share anything with you, you may as well be strangers." She paused, eyeing Harry coyly. "Harry, maybe you should just leave him. He's a very cold person. He'll only hurt you." She caressed Harry's left cheek gently.

"No!" Harry exclaimed angrily, Pansy jerking her hand away as though she'd been slapped. "You're wrong! He's kind and gentle! He… he can be very sweet!"

"He used to be sweet Harry," she replied, holding up a finger to make her point. "_Used_ to be. You don't know anything about him. I'm only warning you because…" Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice broke as she continued, "Because you remind me of how he was, of how he used to be. So lively and joyful!" She broke down in sobs, covering her eyes.

That shocked Harry. He simply couldn't imagine a lively and joyful Draco Malfoy. What had happened to him? What had changed him so much? "What happened to him, Mrs., er, Pansy? What is he hiding from me?"

Pansy shook her head. "I can't be the one to tell you that, Harry," she said sadly. "If he wants you in his life, he'll tell you himself."

All the while, Blaise sat behind the convenient plants and listened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Potter had effectively dug his own grave. This gossip was even better than he'd thought! Potter wasn't having an affair with Mrs. Wood, who was at least female. Blaise laughed silently as he stood up. He'd only had a coffee while he'd been eavesdropping on the conversation. He shook his head. _Potter was having an affair with none other than the famous novelist, Draco Malfoy, _he thought blissfully. The scandal would be bigger than he'd anticipated because it was an affair between two men.

XxXxX

That night, Harry had his head in Draco's lap as the two of them rested on the sofa and watched TV. Draco was playing with Harry's hair absently, tangling his fingers in the dark locks. Harry closed his eyes happily as he felt those long, elegant fingers massaging his scalp. Still, something was bothering Harry and he ruined the moment by asking, "What happened to you, Draco? Pansy said that something happened to you once and I can't help thinking that it had to have been something awful… please, will you tell me? I want to know everything about you: your happiness, your sorrows. Why won't you talk about yourself? Why?'

Draco removed his fingers from Harry's hair, causing Harry to sit upright, looking into the novelist's eyes. "There's nothing to talk about," Draco said somberly.

"Draco," Harry said gently. "I love you. I want to know. I want you to share with me what you've been through, your inner pain. Is that too much to ask? Don't you think I have a right to know as your lov—" The words were abruptly cut off as Draco crushed their lips together. He pinned Harry to the sofa, claiming him, making Harry forget for the moment, everything he'd wanted to know. Harry gasped for breath as he lost control of his body's reactions. They removed each other's clothes, pressing their bodies together wildly, wanting to consume each other.

XxXxX

Some weeks passed, and everything was going fine until the sudden explosion came. It was on the local news, in newspapers and even magazines that had somehow obtained the rumor/gossip before their latest editions went to print. The acclaimed novelist, Draco Malfoy, and the budding new star and lead singer of Bad Wizards, Harry Potter, were having an affair. Bad Wizards were having rehearsals to prepare for the recording of the debut single. The public already knew them because they had been in band magazines due to the promotions being provided for them by Oliver Wood and their manager, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and from the many concerts at which they had performed. All of the reports stated that nothing was confirmed, but the rumor had been planted into the public's mind; Bad Wizard's lead singer, Harry Potter, and the well-known novelist, Draco Malfoy, were lovers.

Harry was oblivious to what was going on, but Draco wasn't. After watching the reports on TV, he started to collect all of Harry's things. He neatly folded Harry's clothes and put them into the boy's bags. He carefully stashed Harry's keyboard in its case. Draco kept putting everything into bags because he'd reached his final decision: Harry had to leave for his own good. The novelist continued collecting everything until his eyes fell on a small, dark blue carry-on bag that had a lock on it. That was strange because none of the bigger bags had locks. Draco's eyes kept straying to the small bag as he continued to collect Harry's things, wondering what was in it. Once he'd finished his task, he went to the bag to study it.

Knowing that Harry wouldn't be home for a while, Draco took a ballpoint pen from his pocket, clicking the button to make the tip pop out. He carefully inserted the tip into the seam of the zipper, opening it without breaking it. He'd learned this trick from one of his lovers who had worked in the Baggage Claim department of an airline he couldn't remember. He vaguely remembered her telling him that when a bag was lost, they had to open it no matter what, facing it toward a security camera as they did so. As an employee, it was her job to enter each item contained in the bag into the system for the purpose of finding the owner. They'd match the items to any reports of lost baggage, even if the owner had arrived at a different airport or even another country.

Draco used this trick now to open the zipper, and therefore, the bag. Inside, he found a black case, pictures and what looked like legal papers. It seemed that Harry's lawyer was a man named Albus Dumbledore. It also appeared that Harry had a social worker looking after him named Minerva McGonagall and a psychologist named Poppy Pomfrey.

Draco looked at the pictures, which were of a couple that had to be Harry's parents. The woman in the pictures had Harry's bright green eyes and long auburn hair. The man had Harry's untidy black hair and wore glasses. In Draco's opinion, they definitely had to be Harry's parents. There were other pictures with Harry depicted when he was child, being held by a man who had to be his godfather. Child Harry wore glasses, much like the man that Draco assumed to be his father.

The writer carefully placed the pictures back in the bag and touched the black case. The case had a combination lock, but, fortunately for Draco, Harry hadn't cancelled the combination. Draco smirked, thinking perhaps that Harry hated having to find the combination in order to open the case. When Draco finally gave in to his curiosity and opened the case, he gasped at what he found: license documents made out to Harry James Potter. "Why would the British Armed Forces provide you with, and license you for a Browning L9A1, Harry?" Draco thought aloud, looking through the documents. "You accuse me of hiding things, but at least I don't secretly own a semi-automatic weapon. I think it's time to call Finnigan and see if he's found anything."

Draco closed the black case, and then the bag, pulling the zipper closers that had been locked together and pulling them along the length of the zip, closing it up as though it had never been opened. He then pulled the closers back to the center, as it had been when he'd started.

Draco went to phone and called his friend. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk as he waited for Finnigan to answer. "Finnigan!" he said when the other picked up. "It's me again. Have you found anything?"

Finnigan's voice came through. "Malfoy, where did you meet that kid?" he asked. "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find as much as I wanted to, but ever since I started digging, I've been having problems. I'm being… watched."

"Is this line secure?" Draco asked.

"Yes, for now their only monitoring out-going calls, but it's best not to take risks. Do you remember Miss Brown's number?"

Draco quickly pressed the 'end' button and looked for a small list of phone numbers. He quickly memorized the one he needed and dialed it.

"Perfect!" Finnigan said when he'd picked up. "Malfoy… Yes, I'm at her house right now. Don't ask. Listen, there's something wrong with that kid you spoke to me about. How did you meet him?"

"It was an accident," Draco replied. "And he was the one who pushed himself looking for me. Why?"

There was silence from the other end for a long moment before the detective spoke. "Okay, this is what I've found out. The boy's parents were James and Lily Potter. They were murdered, Malfoy. The kid was just a baby when it happened. He was at his grandparent's house at the time of the murders, but that's not all. The murderer went after both sets of grandparents. He killed the Evans, who were the mother's parents, of course, and then he killed the Potters too. By the time that happened, the baby was already in his godfather's custody. That man hid the boy for a long time, but when Harry was fifteen, he came home the last day of school and found his godfather dead. The government hid him away that summer. Apparently, the British Armed Forces trained him in something, but I don't know what. He went back to school that September as if nothing had happened. That's all I've found out so far."

"Does that mean you don't know why those people were killed or why Harry needed to be hidden?" Draco asked. "Finnigan, the boy owns a Browning L9A1, which was apparently provided by the Armed Forces."

"Shit, Draco!" Seamus exclaimed, switching to Draco first name in his agitation. "Get rid of that boy! You're in danger if he's some kind of target! Draco, listen to me. I had two men from the Phoenix Secret Service entity in my office interrogating me about this shit! I brought this on myself when I took your case! I had to make up some lie about having met the boy and checking him out because of my natural detective's curiosity, but now they're watching my every move! That kid is being provided with ultra protection for some reason, Draco. Please be careful!"

"Don't worry so much, Seamus," Draco drawled. "I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy. Thanks for your help. Your information is invaluable. Check your bank account in the morning."

"Well," Seamus groused. "After the trouble I've gotten into, I should hope for a nice, hefty amount!" He laughed bitterly. "I think I'll take a vacation and maybe then those Phoenix blokes will leave me in peace. Take care, Malfoy."

"You too," Draco replied. "Sorry for the inconveniences." He hung up the phone and made himself busy placing Harry's bags in front of the entrance.

XxXxX

Harry got home early in the afternoon, bouncing happily, only to find all of his possessions unceremoniously thrown down in front of him as soon as Draco opened the door. Harry blinked at his bags in confusion before looking at Draco. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Go home," Draco said, trying to close the door. Harry stopped it with his hand.

"Why?" Harry asked. "What'd I do?"

"We're through," Draco replied coldly. "I don't want you anymore. Leave."

"W-why?"

"You're immature, pushy, reckless, annoying, a crybaby, a complete nuisance and you suck. Bye, bye." Draco tried again to close the door, but again Harry held it.

"Just like that?" Harry demanded. "Is there something else? A real reason?"

"A real reason?" Draco asked incredulously. "Yes, a very elementary one. I HATE YOU!" With that, Draco pushed Harry back and shut the door in his face.

Harry numbly took his things back to Ron's flat. Ron was very shocked to see Harry bringing his things back, and tried to comfort him when he began to cry. Ron decided to take Harry on a trip to a shopping area to lift his spirits, and they stopped to eat at a small restaurant.

"I still can't believe he dumped me, Ron!" Harry cried. "Just like that!"

"To tell you the truth, Harry," Ron said delicately. "I'd wondered how the two of you lasted this long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Ron uttered a nervous laugh. "Well," he said hesitantly. "You can be a bit… overwhelming at times. But let's change the subject! What do you plan to do now? Cry all night? Get drunk?"

"Getting drunk sounds great to me, Ron," Harry replied sadly. "I just want to forget…" He trailed off as he thought of something. "I've got it!" he exclaimed, causing Ron to jump slightly. "He's angry with me because I've been trying to get him to talk about his past!" Ever since that first time, Harry had continued asking Draco about his life, his childhood, everything. He thought perhaps that Draco had gotten tired of the questions. "I really screwed up, Ron!" he cried. "I must have really infuriated him with all my wheedling!"

"There you have it, then!" Ron said, waving a hand. "Just apologize and voila! Everything will be fine again." He smiled encouragingly at Harry.

"Sure!" Harry enthused, happier now that he'd pinpointed the cause of Draco's bazaar behavior. "That's it! I'll go and apologize and maybe then things can go back to the way they were! Thanks, Ron!" Harry got up ready to go.

"Wait!" Ron cried, standing up hurriedly. "You want a lift? You'll have to take the train if you go alone."

"That's okay, Ron," Harry said dismissively. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll take the train." Harry ran away quickly, missing Ron's last exclamation.

"Harry, wait!" Ron cried after his friend. "You could be recog… nized." Ron scratched his head of long red hair. They had already performed live on several occasions, and they media had announced that their debut single was soon to hit the market. Fans might recognize Harry, but the boy seemed clueless.

Two women stopped Harry when he reached the station. "Hey!" one of them said. "My friend and I have been betting and we want to know. Are you Harry Potter, the singer for Bad Wizards? We saw you in one of your concerts." She sounded very hopeful.

"Oh!" Harry said distractedly. "Yeah. Thanks, but I'm kind of in a hurry. Hope you enjoyed the concert though."

"I knew it was you!" the woman exclaimed happily. "Is it true that you and Draco Malfoy are lovers?"

Harry gasped at the question, but the worst thing was that others had heard the question and reacted to it.

"Draco Malfoy? Where?"

"Oh my God! It's Harry Potter!"

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry suddenly found himself surrounded by a gaggle of women that were trying to touch him. He started running, imagining the women to be evil vampires persecuting him.

He kept running until he was abruptly pulled into a dark corner, the herd of women running passed, not noticing where he'd gone. Harry looked to his rescuer and found a young man wearing a baseball cap and shades.

"You sure are silly if you come out in the open like that," the young man said. "You should always wear a disguise, or maybe just avoid crowded places."

"Who are you?" Harry asked confused.

The young man removed his cap and shades, revealing a handsome black bloke with high cheekbones and dark green, slanted eyes. "It's me," he said.

Harry still looked clueless. "Me, who?"

The man looked annoyed. "BLAISE ZABINI FROM SLYTHERINS, YOU IDIOT!" he shouted. Blaise had made a mistake in his anger and fans immediately started coming towards them.

"Blaise Zabini from Slytherins?"

"Where?"

"Where?"

Zabini grabbed Harry's hand and started to run. They ran as fast as they could until they were out of the station, out of breath and panting. "Come on," Blaise said. "I was just in there to buy some things from one of the shops." He sneered unpleasantly. "I do have a car." He was looking at Harry as though he was a pest, but Harry didn't notice.

During the car trip, Blaise made some calls, speaking in codes so that Harry wouldn't understand what he was talking about. Harry sat obliviously, looking out of the window at the passing scenery. Suddenly, he smiled. "Thanks for helping me out back there," he said, turning toward Blaise. "I didn't know you were actually nice."

"So you did recognize me then?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied, looking back out of the window. "I was just fooling around with you."

Blaise took Harry to his flat, surprising the green-eyed teen. He was then offered copious amounts of alcoholic beverages.

"So," Blaise said, preparing another glass of gin for Harry. "What were you doing at the station anyway?"

"I…" Harry trailed off, lowering eyes reddened by too much alcohol. "Why do things have to go so bad?" he asked with a bitter and broken voice. "Do you think there's something wrong with the way I look? Why wasn't I enough? Would it have been better if I'd been a girl?"

"Draco Malfoy dumped you?" Blaise asked with a smirk as he placed the drink on the table.

"How can you possibly know that?" Harry asked, almost sober now due to the shock of Blaise knowing something like that, although there had been women at the station asking about Draco too.

Blaise shoved a magazine and several newspapers in Harry's face. "These just came out this morning," he said smugly. "Don't you even watch the news?" He laughed.

Harry paled. This had to be why Draco had dumped him. The writer didn't want a blow to his career such as this one. Draco had been protecting his reputation, which could only mean that Draco had viewed Harry as a diversion, a toy. As soon as his fame as a novelist was in danger, Harry had to be disposed of. That wasn't Harry's only problem though; Harry was in deep trouble if he was the subject of media exposure with Tom Riddle out there looking for him. Still, Draco continued to be his main concern. "It can't be," he whispered. "He can't be like that. No…"

Blaise smirked maliciously. "You look so cute all sad like that," he said cruelly. "I want to improve the image, though." He snapped his fingers and five big, dangerous looking men entered the room.

After some time, Harry found himself being taken into a dark and empty alley. He was a little drunk, but not completely smashed. They took him out of the van in which they'd brought him there and one of them punched him in the gut. Harry tried to retaliate, but the five brutes were too much for him and he was easily subdued.

"When you said 'a cute little problem', I thought you meant a pretty girl," one of the men said to Blaise. "He's cute enough, though. He'll do." Blaise laughed when the man licked his lips lasciviously.

The man who'd punched Harry's gut pushed his hand under Harry's lime colored jumper and caressed his lower stomach almost tenderly. "Does it hurt where I punched you," he murmured.

Harry spat at the man and was kicked in his right hip for his trouble.

Blaise approached looking smug. "All you have to do is swear to confess to the media about being involved with Malfoy and break up Bad Wizards, and these gentlemen will leave you alone. That's all I want. Will you comply?"

Harry uttered a bitter little laugh. "I don't care what happens to me," he said through clenched teeth, his voice rough. "But I'll never ruin Mr. Malfoy's reputation because of my own stupidity. I won't speak to the press."

"How noble of you," Blaise commented. "And completely stupid." He punched Harry in the face, but hurt his hand in the process. He hid it behind his back.

The men dragged Harry into what appeared to be an abandoned factory and proceeded to violate the boy in every way they could. Harry could feel, not only his body, but also his soul being torn apart while the men used him and beat to within in an inch of his life. Even so, he wasn't going to ruin Draco's life just to save his own. He refused to betray the man he loved so deeply.

Blaise stood to the side during everything, taking pictures and laughing. "This pictures will make a nice memento," he chuckled.

XxXxX

Ron was sitting on his sofa in his flat, thinking that Harry hadn't come back because he'd mended things with Draco when the phone rang. "Hello?" he asked when he'd picked it up.

A weak and broken voice came through the line. "Ron," it muttered. "Please… come and get me."

"Harry?" Ron asked, alarmed. "You sound awful! Where are you?"

"Do you remember… the abandoned Chinese restaurant?" Harry asked. "The one close to the old factories…"

"I'm on my way," Ron said, hanging up the phone. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest as he went out to the car park. He started toward his favorite vehicle, his motorcycle, before reconsidering. He didn't like the car much, but something was telling him to use it instead. He started it up and drove as fast as he could.

The redhead got out of the car as soon as he spotted his best friend sitting against the wall of the abandoned Chinese restaurant, right next to a phone booth. He ran to Harry and had to hold his emotions in check at Harry's appearance. His clothes were tattered and he was covered in blood, shivering in the night's chilly air. Both of his eyes were black and swollen and his body was covered in lacerations. His head was covered in many lumps and cuts and there was blood matting hair to his face. His jeans had been torn in many unique ways, suggesting what had happened. Ron swallowed thickly before gently lifting his friend from the ground. "You need the hospital," he said.

"No," Harry begged. "Please… just take me home."

"Harry, this is too much to deal with at home!" Ron protested.

"They'll ask too many questions at the hospital," Harry murmured tiredly. "I don't want to talk to anyone. I'll deal with my own wounds."

Ron didn't want to do what Harry was asking of him, but he did anyway. He took Harry to his flat and to his amazement, Harry started to deal with the wounds himself, only asking for Ron's help when he truly needed it.

XxXxX

The same night Harry was attacked, Draco had left his flat just to drive aimlessly. He drove and drove, speeding without realizing it as he was overwhelmed by memories: memories of a blonde teenager who was lively and bouncy, a blonde teenager who had almost fallen for a man and who had given himself completely to that man. The boy was always cheerful when he saw that man; just speaking to the man had made the world seem more beautiful and exciting.

Draco trembled as he continued speeding, trying to forget everything about that man. He also thought of Harry and how he'd had to send the boy away. "It's for his own good!" he told himself angrily, glaring at the road before him. "Nothing good can come of him being with me! I'm not worthy of him!" He kept repeating these things, trying to make himself believe. Eventually, he crashed his car into a wall. He was unscathed, but the front of his car was a total wreck. He carefully got out and stared at the wreckage of what had been a very expensive car, when suddenly he got a very strange feeling. He felt as though the wreckage of his car was being paralleled somewhere else. Had something happened? He ignored the feeling, though, writing it off as the effects of an excessively bad day, and stared up at the night sky. He wanted to scream, but no sound would come from his throat. Eventually, he got back in his damaged car and went home. He'd deal with the damage tomorrow. At least the bloody thing still worked.

XxXxX

In the morning, Ron checked to see that Harry was still sleeping. He'd heard Harry moaning, and sometimes wailing in his sleep because of the pain. The young singer was so bruised that Ron could hardly stand to look at it, but as always, Harry hadn't tried to hide what happened. While Ron helped Harry with his wounds, the childish singer had told Ron everything. They'd stayed up until 2:45a.m, by which time Ron was furious. He drove all the way to Draco Malfoy's home that morning. He didn't have to call, though, because Draco was just coming out as Ron arrived.

"Didn't I tell you not to hurt him?" Ron demanded, his eyes full of hurt and anger. "Didn't I tell you to break things off with him sooner rather than later if you didn't want him? Why did you have to wait so fucking long? Why did you have to wait until he was completely in love with you? He doesn't even care about his own life anymore because of you! He let himself…" He trailed off, almost breaking down before forcing himself to continue. "He was beaten, and he let himself be raped, just to protect your fucking reputation! That fucking Zabini from Slytherins wanted him to destroy his career, and yours, by telling the press all about you! He preferred to let them do what they wanted to him because he couldn't bare the thought of destroying you!" Ron took a deep breath. When he spoke again, it was in a calmer voice. "I don't even know why I'm here when you've already thrown him away," he said, running a hand through his fiery hair. "You probably don't give a damn that he's laying broken in my flat now anyway. After all, you weren't the one listening to him weeping and moaning in pain all night."

Ron turned to leave, feeling drained, when a strong arm grabbed his with so much force, Ron thought his arm might be ripped out of the socket. He turned to find Draco's stormy gray orbs burning with suppressed anger.

"Where do I find this Zabini of Slytherins?" Draco growled.

Ron was completely taken aback, but he was going to tell Malfoy everything.

* * *

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed! And I understand about how the holidays are over and it's more difficult for some readers to review. My best friend goes through the same. Anyway, thanks!**


	7. Abracadabra

Another update at last! Menecarkawan is still suffering from bad pain in her wrist, but she finally sent me back this chapter. Hope you like!

Song: 'Abura kadabura' by Kinya Kotani (singing voice for Shuichi in 'Gravitation)

* * *

Ch. 7: **Abracadabra**

It was almost noon when Harry woke up, attempting to straighten himself out but wincing when his whole body flared up with pain. He began crying suddenly as he remembered what Zabini's hired thugs had done to him. He remembered strong ropes, knives, teeth, tongues, foreign fingers and hands hurting him everywhere. He wailed miserably, burying his face in the pillow. He knew he had done it for Draco, to protect him, but at the same time, he felt that he could never face Draco again. Aside from that, he had bigger problems to worry about. His face was plastered all over the media which meant that he'd be hearing from his lawyer sometime soon, and not just for happy chit-chat. He'd probably be yelled at for being so stupid. All he wanted was a normal life, and to be a singer, but now…

He cringed again when he moved to get up, but forced himself out of bed in spite of the pain. On the mirror, there was a note.

_There's plenty of food in the fridge, and don't worry about the company. I've told them that you're sick with a bad cold. Brush your teeth and try to take a bath, but don't you dare leave the flat!_

_Ron_

After changing into a pair of jeans and a jumper, Harry dragged himself into the kitchen, standing in front of the fridge for several minutes without opening it. He stood there staring at it, unable to contemplate eating, when the doorbell rang. He jumped in surprise before slowly heading to the door. He found Sirius on the other side holding a bouquet of flowers and two pink bunny plushies, one of which looked much older than the other.

"Hi!" Sirius exclaimed happily, invading Ron's flat without waiting for an invitation. "They told me you had a cold, so I came by to make you feel better! I even brought you flowers and a clone of my lovely Kiki!" He held up the older bunny for Harry to see. "Do you like him? I made him myself. I'd already made one for you, and I decided today was the perfect day to give him to you!" Sirius paled as he finally noticed what Harry looked like. "This must be the worst case of cold I've ever seen," he said quite stupidly. His features hardened and his childlike enthusiasm vanished. "What really happened to you?"

Harry remained silent, dragging himself to the sofa and falling onto it inelegantly, still not saying anything. He cringed when his body met the sofa, the pain flaring anew. He desperately wanted some painkillers.

Sirius continued to stare at him, making him feel rather uncomfortable. "Could you please look somewhere else?" he muttered.

"Like where?" Sirius asked, continuing to stare at the bruised and swollen teen. He held out the newer of the pink bunnies. "Here."

Harry carefully extended his arm and took the bunny, hugging it tightly and lifting his legs onto the sofa, getting into a fetal position. "Thanks," he said quietly, but still refused to look at Sirius.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked again.

"It was silly, really," Harry said, trying on a smile, even as tears came into his eyes. "I got drunk and fell down some stairs. I'm just crying because it hurts so much!" He promptly burst into heart wrenching sobs, burying his face in Sirius' gift.

Sirius looked honestly concerned for his friend. "Did you go to the hospital?" he asked.

Harry shook his head without raising it from the Kiki clone.

"I hope Kiki makes you feel a little better," Sirius said awkwardly. "I-I'll just go now, all right?" He placed the bouquet on the table before making his way to the door. "Get better soon, yeah?" He gently closed the door behind him, wondering if he should mention Harry's actual state to Oliver. Harry definitely didn't have a cold. It looked as though he'd gotten into a major fight and was now hiding himself away from everybody.

Harry looked at the plush animal called Kiki and then looked at the door. He went to the phone, and just as he was about to pick it up, it rang, startling him. "Hello?"

"Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore's voice came through, making Harry go pale. "Is that you? I'm glad I found you at Mr. Weasley's flat! I called the other day and he said you were living somewhere else!" Dumbledore sounded exasperated and tense. Harry remained silent, but Dumbledore just continued speaking as though Harry had answered him. "How could you have done this to us? You're face is all over the media! Have you gone mad? You can't afford this kind of exposure! Whatever possessed you to become a singer? You must quit! I'm sending some officers to pick you up! You are going into hiding whether you want to or not!"

Harry continued to remain silent.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said in a softer, more paternal tone. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," Harry whispered.

Dumbledore sighed. "Okay, so I won't send any officers, but you must understand the dangerous situation you're in, my boy. This is no game, and we need you alive. Can you understand that, Harry?"

Harry didn't reply.

"At least quit your band, all right?" Dumbledore pleaded. "And stay away from that writer! That Mr. Malfoy! You can't afford to be connected to anyone as famous as he is! Is that clear? I'll call later to schedule an appointment."

The line went dead as the lawyer hung up, but Harry kept holding the phone. As least he knew that no officers were going to be dropping by anytime soon. He still remembered his last day of school in tenth grade. He'd been happy when he arrived home, only to find the carnage that Tom Riddle had left behind. Remus Lupin, Harry's godfather, was dead. His head had been placed on a plate in the living room, right on the coffee table, and the limbs were scattered throughout the room. There had been blood everywhere, but some bits of his godfather, such as his thighs, had been missing. The femur bones had later been sent to the police with a note stating how much Riddle had enjoyed cooking and eating the meat.

Harry remembered screaming at the sight of his godfather's severed head and being dragged from the house by men in military uniforms. He'd been put into psychiatric treatment and intense training in target and sharp shooting that whole summer. He never wanted to be surround by military men again. They were cold and brass and they made Harry uncomfortable. If his lawyer was going to send officers, then he'd just have to escape.

The young singer came out of his reverie and hung up the phone. He stared at it for a long moment before picking up the receiver again. He dialed Neville Longbottom's number from memory and waited for Neville to pick up.

"Yes?" Neville's voice said after only one ring.

"Hi, Mr. Longbottom," Harry said in a strained voice. "It's me, Harry."

"Potter!" Neville exclaimed, sounding worried. "Mr. Weasley said you had a bad cold. You really sound bad, you know. Rest! Stop worrying! Mr. Wood knows you're sick, and he likes his singers to be in optimal condition! He's such a considerate president for the company. He wants you to get better and—"

"Long—" Harry started, but Neville kept going on and on about how wonderful Oliver Wood was. "Mr. …" Harry tried again, but again, Neville kept talking. "NEVILLE!"

Neville went quiet at that.

"I quit," Harry said simply.

There was a moment's silence and then, "WHAT?"

"I quit, Neville," Harry repeated. "I'll only be causing Mr. Malfoy trouble if I keep on." Harry had other reasons for quitting, namely Tom Riddle, but wasn't going to mention that to Neville.

Harry jumped when Neville's voice was replaced by the strong, deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "You can't quit!" he shouted into the phone. "You're under contract! We'll sue you if you quit, Mr. Potter!"

"Then sue me, K," Harry replied. He almost smiled at the way K was trying to trap him with the contract.

"No, no, no!" K exclaimed. "You can't quit! Is this about what happened with the media? You don't have to worry about that, the fans loved it! That was actually the push you need! The minute the first single is released, bang! Instant number one hit because of the scandal! Scandals sell, Potter, don't worry about the media! Just get better and we'll see you soon! We have a single to record! Rest!" K hung up without giving Harry a chance to reply. Harry couldn't help but smile as he hung up. K was a great manager and Neville was definitely a good producer.

Harry instinctively got into a fighting stance when the door flew open, but relaxed when he saw it was just Ron.

"Whoa," Ron said, holding his hands up. "Are we paranoid, or what? Zabini's not going to come here, mate."

Harry almost wanted to say Zabini wasn't what he was worried about. The first thing he'd thought of when the door opened was that either Dumbledore had sent officers after all, or that Tom Riddle had come to finish him off. "I might be a bit paranoid, yeah," he said lightly.

"Don't be," Ron said, actually smiling now. "You have a hero out there."

"What?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Your hero!" Ron exclaimed, unceremoniously dropping himself onto the sofa. "Malfoy to the rescue! He asked me where he could find Zabini to teach him a lesson. That writer sure looks scary when he's angry… Harry?" Ron was shocked into silence when Harry, evidently forgetting the condition he was in, ran toward the door. "Harry, where are you going?"

Harry spun around at the door to look at Ron. "Did he go alone?" he asked urgently.

"Y-yes," Ron stammered.

"He's putting himself in danger!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing his coat from the hook by the door. "I've got to help him!" He disappeared through the door, ignoring the excruciating pain that was permeating his whole body.

"Harry, you won't be able to do anything in that state!" Ron called after him. "You're in pain! HARRY!" Ron stared down the corridor, but his friend was already gone.

Vincent Crabbe lay unconscious on the floor, covered in blood, while Gregory Goyle was being kicked and punched repeatedly. The man's ferocious gray eyes were calculating and cunning; neither Crabbe nor Goyle had been able to touch him. "I think my bones are broken!" Goyle cried.

Blaise Zabini, for his part, stood with his back pressed against a wall, shivering with fear as the blonde man approached him, leaving Goyle to moan in agony on the floor. The man lifted Blaise's chin with a finger, asking in a dangerous and intimidating voice, "Did you have fun with Harry, Zabini?"

Zabini's voice was high-pitched and quivering when he answered. "I didn't do anything to him!"

"Wrong answer," Draco said, grabbing Zabini's left arm and breaking it, eliciting a scream from the brunette.

"Please don't hurt me!" Zabini begged. "Greg and Vince weren't even there! I just watched! I only punched him once!"

"Where do I find the bastards you hired?" Draco asked, staring at Zabini with sharp eyes.

"I-I don't know!" Zabini wailed pathetically. "They were just some punks I found in a bar! I don't even know their names! Please don't kill me! Please!" He knelt on the floor in supplication, grabbing Draco's trousers.

Draco wrenched his legs out of Zabini's reach. "What makes you think I came here to kill you?" he asked with a raised brow, his tone still dangerous. "What is the name of this bar?"

Zabini didn't even seem to register the second question; he kept babbling, nearly incoherent with fear. "Your eyes! You-you-you have the eyes of a killer! You've k-k-killed before, haven't you?"

"So what if I have?" Draco drawled, sounding bored.

Zabini started crying. "Those aren't the eyes of a fucking novelist!" he screamed hysterically.

"How ironic," Draco said. "Magazines are always going on about how beautiful my eyes are. Now, why don't we just forget about my eyes, and get back to the issue at hand, hm? I was told you took pictures…"

Zabini immediately produced a roll of film. "There aren't any copies, I swear!" He offered up the film from his position kneeling on the floor and Draco snatched it.

"Never touch Harry again," Draco told him. "Now, give me the name of the bar." His tone left no room for arguments.

"Smashing Asteroids!" Zabini cried, holding his head as though trying to protect it. "But it's not like you'll know who they are!"

"Unfortunately, you are correct," Draco concurred. "However, Harry will be able to identify them if they are there." Draco pulled Zabini up by his collar and kneed him on the groin before punching him in the face, almost knocking him out. After that, he started making his way out of the small theater where Slytherins rehearsed when they weren't utilizing one of the studios in the G-P building.

"I-I can bury you!" Zabini cried after him, his voice strained from the pain he was in. "I-I can destroy you!"

"I _dare_ you to try," Draco replied, turning to Zabini with a smirk. He then turned back around and opened the door, surprised to find Harry panting on the other side. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking appalled.

"I… I came… to rescue… you," Harry replied, panting pathetically.

"In that state?" Draco asked, amused. "Besides, I don't ever need to be rescued."

"Then you're all right?" Harry asked, looking dizzy.

"I'm perfectly fine, brat," Draco replied with a smirk.

"I'm gla—" Harry's voice trailed off as his eyes clouded over and he fell forwards. Draco caught him before he could hit the ground and immediately realized that the boy was burning up, probably due to the injured state he was in.

"You should be in bed," Draco whispered, lifting the young man and carrying him to the still wrecked car.

XxXxX

Harry woke up and proceeded to stare at the ceiling in confusion. He gasped as he realized that he was in Draco's flat, on Draco's bed. He tried to get up, but a firm hand on his chest pushed him back down. "You're in no condition to be out of bed," Draco said in a commanding voice that surprised Harry.

"I can't be here," Harry murmured. "I'm only putting you in danger."

Draco was immediately interested. "Really? How so?"

"I'll endanger your reputation," Harry tried to correct. "Do you really hate me?" he asked then in an attempt to change the subject. "Did you reject me because I'm not a girl?"

"If that was the reason," Draco said with a put-upon sigh, "I never would have taken you as my lover in the first place. As it is, I… I won't throw you out again. You can stay as long as you want. I'll never say that I hate you again either, but I will eventually disappear from your life. It's better that way, trust me. You can keep the flat if you want." Draco gently caressed Harry's face with a half-smile at the look of incredulity the young man was sporting. "I'm sorry," he murmured, feeling responsible for what had happened to his young lover, but not feeling the need to let Harry know that. He couldn't break down in front of Harry. Just seeing the damaged state Harry was in was enough to tear his heart apart.

Harry's emerald orbs followed Draco's progress as he left the room. He listened as the door to the flat closed, but he didn't cry. He stayed in the bed, wondering if Draco would truly disappear from his life forever, and wondering why Draco was acting so strangely. He stared at the blankets covering half of his bruised and bandaged body, holding them tightly in his fists.

XxXxX

Harry finished singing the second song that would be included on Bad Wizards debut single prompting a celebration among the occupants of the studio. Neville looked on the verge of tears as he hugged Hermione in celebration, and K gave Harry a thumbs-up signal. With a weak smile, the young singer emerged from the recording booth.

"Now for the photo sessions to choose pictures for the album cover," K said, approaching Harry. "You'll have to wear some makeup to cover those bruises you still have. Once again, what in the world happened to you?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, K," Harry replied evasively. "I'm still alive."

K shook his head, knowing that Harry was hiding many things.

A few weeks had passed since Harry had been raped, and while he still had some minor bruising, most of his injuries had healed. Most of the employees at the G-P Recording Studios had noticed Harry's state when he'd returned for rehearsals one week after the incident, but none had dared to ask what had happened. Oliver Wood, however, was not ignorant of the facts, having been informed of the details by Draco Malfoy himself, after Sirius Black had told him about the state Harry was in. For the time being, however, he had yet to deal with Zabini. Slytherins hadn't been rehearsing due to several broken limbs amongst its members.

Oliver had decided to handle the problem internally, rather than going to the police because, according to Draco, Harry seemed to have a strong aversion to police involvement. Oliver was curious about why Harry would want to avoid the police so much. He'd never imagine that it was because of the secrets Harry was hiding. If Harry went to the police, then Dumbledore would find out that he'd been beaten and raped, which in turn would mean that the Phoenix Secret Service Agency would send officers to forcibly put him in hiding.

When Oliver had questioned Draco, the novelist had said that it was because Harry felt humiliated enough with the police involved. If the case was brought to the police, then soon it would be all over the media, and Harry didn't want the pity of his fans. Oliver bought the story hook, line, and sinker and didn't question further about bringing in the police.

During the weeks of Harry's recovery, he stayed in Draco's flat, as promised, but they almost never saw each other. Harry almost felt like weeping, especially after what had happened to him, and it felt as though Draco had rejected him completely. It didn't even seem as though they were roommates, despite Harry having the key he'd been given when Draco officially declared them lovers. Harry could feel Draco becoming more distant with each passing day, and sometimes he wondered if there had ever been something between them. Sometimes Draco disappeared for days at a time, and Harry never had any idea where the blonde went.

That day, after they finished recording some songs, Ron cornered Harry. "So?" he asked eagerly. "What's happened? Has he started speaking to you?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "He always gives me pitying looks and avoids me at all costs," he replied. "Sometimes I feel like I have some kind of contagious disease and he's afraid of catching it. Maybe it's because I was… erm… because I'm dirty. Maybe he's disgusted and has decided that he doesn't want me anymore. I'm going to let him go, Ron. I've decided. I can't go on like this. It's tearing me apart."

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked delicately.

Harry nodded, looking at the ground miserably.

"Well, let's go then," Ron said.

Harry's eyes came up and he stared at Ron in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"To celebrate, of course!" Ron enthused, sounding as though this should have been obvious. "We finally recorded our first single! We're on our way to the big time! Come on!" He put his arms around Harry's shoulders and escorted him to the motorcycle. Harry stared at his best friend as he was handed a helmet. "Put this on as always," Ron said with a smile.

Harry smiled slightly and climbed onto the motorcycle behind Ron, gripping his waist tightly as the bike began to move.

A few hours later, night had fallen and Harry was completely drunk, walking along under the moon, stars and streetlamps with Ron. Harry laughed bitterly. "How can you drink so much and still be sober?" he wanted to know, gently placing his head on Ron's chest.

Ron chuckled lightly. "How can you have the same amount to drink as I do and get completely wasted?" he countered. He frowned when he saw Harry going pale. "What's wrong?" Harry suddenly rushed away from his friend and threw up in some nearby bushes, causing Ron to laugh. "Oh yes!" he enthused. "Definitely wasted! So, drunkard, are you sure about giving up the writer?"

"I'm not a drunkard!" Harry defended sounding slightly hurt. "And I've already told you a million times, yes! Why do you keep asking me that?"

Ron looked at him seriously. "Because you keep walking toward his flat," he said.

Harry looked around and realized that Ron was right. They were, indeed, quite close to the block of flats where Draco lived. Harry hadn't even noticed that he was leading Ron in that direction. He stared at the complex silently, when he was rudely pulled out of his reverie by a girl's voice.

"It's about time!" she cried, sounding rather exasperated. "I've been waiting around here for like two hours already!"

"Cho?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"None other!" she agreed, looking at Ron tenderly. "By the way, thank you for bearing with me that day after the concert when I was so down." Ron blushed madly at that, but Cho turned to Harry. "You!"

Harry pointed at himself to confirm that she was referring to him.

"Yes, you!" Cho said impatiently. "What are you going to do about Draco?"

Harry looked away from her and said softly, "I'm giving up."

Cho looked shocked and then angry. "What? How can you do that? Do you really love him? And here I thought you were better than that." She sighed, and then looked at him slyly. "It doesn't matter now, anyway. I came here to tell you that Draco formally proposed to me last week, in front of my whole family."

Harry remembered that Draco had disappeared for three days the previous week, but seeing as they weren't speaking to each other, Harry had had no idea where Draco had gone. In any event, it wasn't as if Draco had spoken to him much when they'd been lovers. The blonde always kept to himself. "Congratulations," Harry said expressionlessly and began walking away.

Cho started to say something, but Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, effectively silencing her.

Harry entered the flat and noticed that it didn't seem as though Draco had been there at all that day. Harry fell to his knees and wept. He was still very drunk, and in the middle of the dark flat, he began screaming. "So you had your fun with me, right? You were playing with me all along and decided to get married because you got bored of me? You bastard! How could you leave me like this?" Harry continued sobbing in the dark for quite some time before a light suddenly came on, momentarily blinding him. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"What are you doing there, moping all by yourself?" Colin asked. "So you're still in love with my brother, huh?"

Harry looked away dejectedly. "I don't have a snowball's chance in Hell with him."

"The engagement ceremony is tomorrow," Colin informed him as though he hadn't been listening. "Wanna come?"

Harry looked back at him with astonishment. "Why would I want to go anywhere near that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Colin gave him a feral smirk and said, "You'll see. Now, go to bed and get some sleep. I'll pick you up in the morning." Then, with a sly smile he added, "I hope you remember, considering how drunk you are." He was still laughing when he left.

XxXxX

The next morning, Harry got ready and was just finishing breakfast when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find Draco's younger brother watching him smugly.

"Good morning!" he enthused, more loudly than was strictly necessary. "You ready?"

Harry nodded, gripping his thumping temples as he went to the table to clear it of the breakfast dishes. He suspected that Colin was being loud on purpose, but he wasn't about to say anything. After cleaning up, he pulled a Goth style black jacket over his light blue jumper.

Harry was slightly uncomfortable in the elevator a short while later. Colin was wearing a rather nasty looking smirk that made Harry wonder just what the other man was planning. Harry was highly astonished to see Cho Chang sitting in the backseat of Colin's car. "Cho?" he asked, hesitating in getting in and holding the door open with one hand.

"Just get in already!" Cho cried impatiently. "I need you at the engagement ceremony!" She winked at Colin, both of them looking very mischievous. "I don't bite… unless you ask nicely."

Harry smiled a trifle nervously. "You guys aren't planning to murder me and dump my lifeless corpse into the Thames or something, are you?"

Colin and Cho both laughed at that. "Don't be so silly!" Cho chided, pulling Harry into the car by his arm. Harry toppled into the back seat, having never expected such a delicate looking young woman to be so strong.

Harry righted himself and pulled the door closed, still looking wary, but deciding to play along with whatever they were planning for now.

"I know you lied to me last night," Cho said, all playfulness gone from her tone. "Now tell me the truth; have you stopped loving Draco?"

Harry lowered his head miserably and shook it. He was rather surprised to see Cho smiling when he looked at her.

XxXxX

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looked just as happy as Zhi and Tseng Chang. The four proud parents were at the Parish church, waiting for the young man and young lady that would unite the two very wealthy families in marriage. Pansy Wood was standing in front, checking her watch every few minutes with a frown. It was supposed to be a family ceremony, and if Colin didn't show up, she'd strangle him.

Draco Malfoy was the first of the couple to arrived, dressed in a somber black suit for the occasion. The parents had decided to hold this ceremony to bless the marriage and their children's futures. Draco was slightly surprised to see that Cho hadn't arrived yet. He'd been expecting her to arrive early because of her infatuation with him.

The parish priest smiled at Draco, and Draco tried to return it, but he only accomplished a strained smirk that seemed to make the priest uncomfortable. Still, the priest smiled again and spoke softly. "So you've decided to formalize your engagement under God. It is the power of true love, the love placed inside your heart by the Holy Trinity. Bless you."

Draco smirked wickedly and said, "Actually, Father, I'm only interested in the size of her breasts." He held his hands up and mimed grabbing a pair of invisible breasts. "You see, they are very round and almost the size of small watermelons."

The priest looked scandalized, and both sets of parents were glaring daggers in Draco's direction. Pansy covered her face in embarrassment and whispered, "Draco, behave yourself!"

Draco's witty retort was cut off by the arrival of Colin, who said, "The beautiful bride is here!" He looked back toward the door and said sweetly, "Come on, Cho! Don't be shy!"

An extremely odd looking girl entered, wearing a long, fluorescent orange, sleeveless dress decorated with huge sunflowers over a frilly, long sleeved, white blouse. "Here I am, my dear Draco," she said, in a voice that didn't even come close to resembling a woman's. Narcissa Malfoy screamed, Zhi fainted dead away into her husband's arms, and the priest began wheezing, Pansy holding him up before he could collapse from the shock of it all.

"That is not a woman!" the priest cried, outraged, but still wheezing. "This is an atrocity under God! Blasphemy! An abomination! Mary, Mother of God, have mercy on my soul!"

"Come along, Father," Pansy soothed gently. "Perhaps a little wine will make you feel better." She escorted the priest off the scene through a back door in the church.

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation before politely excusing himself from the two sets of parents, grabbing the strange girl who had come for the blessing of the union and taking her outside. He threw a disgusted glance at Colin as he passed, taking the girl to safe distance to speak privately.

"You look ridiculous," was the first thing Draco said as he fished a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his suit jacket. "You do realize that I'm going to get quite the lecture from my parents for this, right? On the other hand, I'm sure this wasn't your idea." He took a long drag from his cigarette as he observed the silent, make-wearing Harry. "You would have looked better in any dress besides that one, and the color is atrocious. Even a Catholic school girl uniform would have been better than that." He waved vaguely up and down Harry's form.

Harry looked down at the fluorescent monstrosity and used his right hand to touch the rather large yellow ribbon tied to his head. "Sorry," he muttered, flushing with embarrassment. "I didn't choose this dress, you know. I suppose I should have expected Cho to want me to look ridiculous."

Draco smile indulgently and removed a small packet of wet tissues from his right pant pocket, using one of them to clean the makeup from Harry's face. "If I ever see you dressed this way again, with such an ungodly amount of makeup slathered all over your face, I will most definitely throw you out and never see you again, understand. It would be the last straw, believe me."

Harry gave a nervous little laugh, looking closely at Draco. "Erm… did you honestly consider marrying Cho?" he asked self-consciously.

"Only to make you forget about me," Draco said. "Because of me, you were—" Harry silently placed two fingers over Draco's lips, shaking his head. Draco looked surprised for a moment before his eyes hardened. "Do you still wish to know about my past?" he growled.

Harry jerked his hand back as if stung, surprised at the change in tone, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Yes. I love you and I want to know," he replied gently.

"Would you kill the men who hurt you?" Draco asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Harry frowned at this odd question, but shook his head. "It's not in me to take someone's life. I'd be happy just to never see them again."

"Would you still love me if I told you that I've killed people then?" Draco demanded, sounding angry and defensive. "That I've taken lives because they hurt me?" He stalked toward Harry, who was trembling from the harsh look of Draco's eyes and the angry tone of his voice, and Harry began stepping back, frightened. "Can you still love me after knowing that I killed six men when I was only sixteen? Can you?" Harry backed into a wall and could back no farther. Draco leaned his hands on the wall, one on either side of Harry's head, effectively trapping the teen. "Are you afraid of me?" he whispered.

Harry's lips were trembling with the thought of his beloved Draco being a murderer, but no matter what he'd done, Draco would never be like the psychopathic Tom Riddle. "I… I don't care," he stuttered, looking directly into Draco's eyes to drive his point home. "The past is in the past, and I love you no matter what you've done. Even… even if… you've…" he swallowed, "killed people." His eyes misted over as a picture of Remus' head, sitting on a platter on the table, clouded his mind. He started to cry.

Draco had a suspicion that Harry's crying wasn't due entirely to what he'd learned recently about his lover. Wanting to erase those tears and the misery he'd brought to his young singer, Draco tenderly took Harry into his arms and captured his lips.

XxXxX

Cho was in a nearby park with Ronald Weasley, watching Draco and Harry kiss, Ron looking curious about what she'd done and why. "I was surprised when you called and told me to come here," he said, "but are you sure that things are better this way?"

"I'm sure, Ron," Cho assured, looking sad all the same. "I won't marry a man who doesn't love me, no matter how much I love him. I won't trap him because of that stupid arrangement, even though I know I'm going to have to explain this to my parents, and Draco's. I want him to be happy because I love him, and he'll only be happy with Harry." She crossed her arms behind her and averted her eyes to look at some distant point, away from the two lovers.

"I never expected you to be so noble, Cho," Ron said, impressed. "I must admit that you've had an impact on me. The man who wins your affection in the end will be very lucky indeed." He gave her a little half-smile.

"Thank you," Cho said solemnly. "Do you want to go get some coffee? There's a little coffee shop close to here, and they have excellent pastries."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Is that an invitation?" he asked.

"Did it sound like one?" Cho returned with a playful grin. "Just know that I'm not into guitarists."

"Duly noted," Ron played along. "There's a huge difference between critically acclaimed novelists and lowly band guitarists, after all."

Cho giggled and grabbed Ron's hand as they both started walking toward the coffee shop.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! 

The anonymous:

drolleke - hope you get to buy them

Articunomage - It's nice to see someone else who enjoys karaoke. You can always drop by animesuki forums. They have an online karaoke competition.


	8. High Fever Blood

Shiemi's notes: I'm so sorry this is coming so very late! Please forgive me! I had written my version months ago, but then my co-author had very hurt wrists and to make things worse, I've moved countries and just recently got my computer, but still don't have internet. Anyway, I've finally gotten this chapter back and here it is. I hope to get back to writing full force in a matter of days or weeks after I get settled in my new home. Thank you for your patience!

* * *

Song: 'Kounetsu Blood' by Kinya 

Ch. 8: **High Fever Blood**

After having given his and Cho's parents a rather uncomfortable explanation, Draco left the Parish church with Harry. Draco's car was already in optimal condition, Draco having gotten it repaired several weeks ago. Harry had never asked what had happened to the car, and Draco was very relieved at his lover's lack of curiosity. He didn't want to delve into that story too far.

The trip was pleasant for both men, and when they arrived at Draco's flat, Draco made Harry change out of his clownish outfit. He changed into a pair of jeans, a canary yellow jumper, and a dark green button down, which he left open to show off the jumper underneath. As he was about to walk out of the room, his eyes fell on his private carry-on bag. He went to it removing the small key from the chain he wore around his neck, and opened the bag. Not sure why he was doing, but feeling safer for it all the same, Harry loaded his semi-automatic gun and grabbed a silencer, loading the items into a black, faux leather kit and strapping it to his right ankle. Harry spared a moment to wonder if he wasn't being over paranoid about Riddle, even though the man hadn't come for him, despite his face being plastered all over the media. He also wondered if perhaps Draco's sordid tale of killing people hadn't affected him more than he'd thought. Perhaps it had increased his own fear of being murdered, and that was why he'd taken the gun? Whatever the cause, Harry felt better for having the despised weapon near at hand. He finally left the bedroom to join Draco, who had been waiting for him in the wide living room.

Harry couldn't hide his happiness about possibly being back together with the man he loved. Although they had continued living together, their relationship had been awkward and dull over the past few weeks. Harry viewed Cho's betrayal of her family as a definite step in the right direction. "So?" he asked, excitement shining in his eyes. "What are we doing?"

"We'll just go have lunch, and then I have some things to buy," Draco replied in a bored tone, puffing on a cigarette.

"Is it a date?" Harry asked enthusiastically.

"No, it's just eating and shopping, brat."

Harry laughed delightedly at Draco's reply. Things were definitely back to normal, and he was more than happy to have his Draco back.

Both men boarded the lift, Harry watching Draco lovingly during their descent. He never got tired of simply admiring Draco Malfoy. He looked down with a sigh, saying suddenly, "I love you." He was most surprised when his quiet confession was answered with his chin being lifted by strong arms and a sensual kiss being placed on his lips. Strong arms encircled him possessively, and once the kiss ended, Harry relished in the musky scent that was purely Draco. As they exited the lift, Draco searched in his black coat's pockets for his car keys.

They had only walked a few paces in the car park when something passed them with a whine, moving fast and gouging a hole out of a strong concrete column that was right behind them. Harry's eyes went wide when he noticed this hole, and he knew at once what was happening. "Get down!" he yelled, throwing himself on Draco, bringing them both crashing to ground.

Draco didn't have to be a genius to realize that someone had just shot at them with a silencer equipped gun, ensuring that guards of the complex wouldn't be alerted to the danger. Harry and Draco crawled quickly behind the thick column as more shots whizzed passed them.

As fast as possible, Harry removed the gun from his ankle holster and fitted the silencer on it. The silencer had been specially made for him so that he could avoid drawing attention to himself during a shootout. He swallowed thickly, trying to take steady breaths, while looking carefully around the column to see where the shots were coming from. More shots were fired, and Harry quickly hid again to find that Draco was staring at him emotionlessly, not a trace of fear on his elegant features. Harry steeled his nerve, and then went back around the column, firing two shots in the attacker's direction before quickly hiding once more.

Another shot hit the column and then a snake-like voice spoke tauntingly. "Oh, how very amusing!" it cried. "And here I was, thinking it would be easy to finish you off! Little boys shouldn't wield guns, Harry James, but I'm glad you won't make this boring for me! You, unlike your stupid parents, will die with style!" A high, cackling laugh that sounded slightly insane followed these words.

Harry's eyes became like chiseled emeralds, but he didn't rise to this bait. He didn't look at Draco either. At that moment, his mind was focused solely on the situation at hand. He shot twice more at their attacker and whispered, mostly to himself, "Four. Nine left and then I have to reload."

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" the voice taunted. "I'm too old for hide and seek, Harry James. I've often wondered what you would taste like. So far, only your pretty novelist…" Tom cackled again, before spitting out, "_lover_ knows what you taste like. Although, I imagine he didn't get to taste your magnificent blood; that wonderful essence that flows through your veins, granting you the one thing I'm going to take away. I, Harry James, intend to taste that, and much more. I wonder if your youthful flesh will be more enjoyable than your fucking godfather's?" There was a long pause as Riddle waited for Harry to respond to this. When he didn't, Riddle said, "Did you get my gift, Harry James? Did you lick the blood from his severed neck? I even served it to you on a platter, with a note to explain things! Did you enjoy your meal?"

Harry was trembling, looking as though he would break down at any moment, but Draco placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him. When Harry turned to Draco, his eyes were unfocused, as though he'd forgotten Draco was there for a few seconds. A realization came to Harry then, clearing his fragile emotions: He couldn't break down now because he had to protect Draco. He snuck around the column and shot once before throwing himself on the ground. "You stay there!" he whispered to Draco. With that, Harry rolled across the car park, hiding under one of the parked cars. From this angle, Harry could see where Riddle was standing, and he started to quietly drag his body out from under the car.

Draco, understanding what Harry was up to, snuck a little way around the column, causing Riddle to think it was Harry again and fire another shot. Riddle hadn't noticed when Harry had thrown himself on the ground, and therefore believed he was still hiding behind the column, allowing Draco this opportunity to cause confusion.

Little by little, Harry snuck up behind the cars where Tom was positioned, but Tom was clever and realized he had been deceived, spotting Harry in time. He fired a shot at Harry, who returned fire before hiding behind a column closer to Tom. After a deep breath to fortify himself, Harry came back out from behind the column and fired all of his remaining bullets at Tom, managing to confuse him and even hit him in the arm. Tom screamed, fired one last time and fled the scene. Harry stayed silent and hidden for many long moments, his whole body trembling, before he finally crouched down and let himself cry.

A few minutes later, Draco appeared and hugged Harry close. "Let's forget about lunch for now," he said. "We are going to pack out things and leave, right now."

Harry lifted his head and stared at Draco in confusion, his lip still trembling slightly. "What?"

"You hear me," Draco said. "I was tired of that flat anyway. Too many paparazzi have been keeping an eye on the place ever since our affair became public. It'll be nice to move away and confuse all of them, don't you think? Come on, now. We shouldn't waste anymore time after what just happened." Harry nodded agreeably enough, but he still looked like a lost child, so Draco gently grabbed him by the arm and led him back up to the flat. Draco didn't even bother asking Harry to help pack. He packed everything he thought they might need himself, barely noticing that Harry had a new plushie that looked just like the one Sirius Black owned.

Soon enough, Draco had everything in the boot of his car, and Harry safely in the passenger seat. Harry was holding his weapon when Draco started driving. Harry continued crying quietly to himself as Draco drove, and eventually Draco stopped in the car park of a fast food restaurant. "Let's get something to eat," he suggested. "It'll make you feel better."

Harry shook his head, looking straight out of the windshield, but not appearing to see what was there.

"You should eat," Draco prodded gently, taking the gun from Harry's hands. "Come." He stashed the gun back in Harry's ankle holster and helped Harry out of the car and into the restaurant, where he ordered both of their lunches.

"S-stop that," Harry said when Draco almost started to hand feed him.

"If you don't start eating it yourself, then I'll keep stuffing the fries into your mouth," Draco snapped off, bringing a weak smile to Harry's face. "That's much better," Draco said with satisfaction. "But of course, I do expect an explanation about what happened back there."

Harry lowered his head. "You might leave me forever if I tell you everything," he murmured quietly, playing with the straw in his fizzy drink.

"Enlighten me!" Draco cried, throwing his arms up. "Put me to the test and we'll see. Now talk." His voice was almost dry.

Harry looked around and saw that everyone in the restaurant was engaged in conversations of their own and unlikely to listen in. Still, he spoke as softly as he could. "My parents were politicians," he started. "I don't remember them, but I've been told about it. My father was a Member of Parliament; a Duke on the House of Lords." Draco started to choke on his burger, interrupting Harry's chain of thought. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern. Draco continued to choke, so Harry moved the other side of the table and pounded the blonde on the back, causing him to spit out his food.

"That's not how you save someone from chocking, brat!" Draco said after he got his breath back.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Harry said as he nervously re-took his seat.

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Are you telling me that you're entitled to a seat in the House of Lords?" he whispered incredulously.

Harry looked very uncomfortable. "Well, actually… yes," he said. "Sometimes you don't gain that right automatically, but my case, yes."

Draco put his hands over his head and lowered it. "Fucking hell," he muttered. "What the hell did your father do to get himself killed?"

"Well, first off, he married Mum, who had just been elected to the House of Commons," Harry replied, still whispering, and casting his eyes around the restaurant furtively. "Apparently, Mum was very influential in the House of Commons, bringing in some of her great ideals. She influenced my dad to bring those same ideals to the House of Lords. I don't know much about what the ideals were, but it seems that they would have helped the people, but only at great cost to the government if they were ever put into action. Whatever the ideas were, it cost them their lives. Mum got pregnant with me on her honeymoon, and by the time she and Dad were murdered, she hadn't yet completed her five years as an MP, that's a Member of Parliament. It appears that someone from Parliament with unusual connections hired an assassin named Tom Riddle to wipe the Potters out. Understand me, they didn't just want my parents dead, they wanted the whole Potter _line_ wiped out. Fortunately, the day that Riddle went after my parents, they had left me with my grandparents so they could enjoy some alone time. I was only a year old. As soon as they found out my parents had been killed, my godfather came and took custody of me, and hid me away. Tom went after both sets of my grandparents looking for me, and wiped them out too in his rage. When I was fifteen, Tom resurfaced and killed my godfather. To this day, Tom is still looking for me because he cannot allow me to reach the age of twenty-one."

"Because at that age you can claim your seat in the House of Lords," Draco finished the unfinished thought.

"Exactly," Harry agreed. "They don't want me resurrecting my parents' noble ideas and plans. Someone out there is afraid of what I might do if I ever sit on Parliament."

"And do you plan to?" Draco asked.

Harry was shaking his head before Draco even finished speaking. "I'm planning to forfeit my title when I turn twenty-one. I'm a singer, not a politician, and I'm certainly not a Duke!" He sighed. "Anyway, if I tell the world before then that I plan to forfeit my title, they'd only laugh at me and tell me to make that decision when I come of age. Until then, I have a madman hunting for my blood so that the Potter seat can disappear. Unfortunately, there's another man who badly wishes for me to replace my father and believes, however many times I've told him differently, that I will do so. He protects me at all costs."

"Who?"

"Albus Dumbledore, my lawyer and the leader of the Phoenix Secret Agency, which is somehow connected to the British Army."

"You are in the deepest shit hole I've ever heard of in my entire life," Draco commented. "Tom Riddle… That name sounds familiar somehow." His brow furrowed slightly.

"He belongs to a band of assassins called The Death Eaters. Apparently, he's their leader."

Draco paled at the name of the group, but Harry didn't notice. Draco had just realized why he knew the name Tom Riddle. His mentor, the man who had betrayed him when he was sixteen, Rodolphus Lestrange, had mentioned Tom Riddle several times. He had always said that Tom was his very best friend and the man he most admired. Draco was plagued by memories of how he had fallen for Rodolphus and how Rodolphus had in turn toyed with his affections and…

"Draco?" Harry asked with concern. "Are you all right?"

Rather than reply, Draco got out of his seat and went to the lavatory, where he lost his lunch in the toilet. He didn't want to remember these things. He never wanted to think of these things again, but somehow Harry kept bringing those buried memories to the surface. Draco couldn't tell Harry that he'd been brought to believe that Tom Riddle was a great person. Rodolphus had even introduced them once, and Riddle had spoken at great length about their _noble_ organization called the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were supposed to be a Justice League that eliminated _bad people._ At the age of fifteen, Draco had honestly believed that there were bad people who had to be eradicated in order to create a better world. He could remember Rodolphus telling him that the _hero_, Tom Riddle, had, years before, eliminated a couple of politicians who were causing problems for the English Parliament. Draco had agreed then, saying that politicians were a plague and the root of many of society's evils. Now Draco knew the truth; that those politicians had been Harry's parents and he didn't know how he would ever be able to look in Harry's beautiful emerald eyes again. He felt sick to his core; like the foulest human to ever disgrace the Earth.

When Draco returned to the table, Harry was eyeing him nervously. "Draco?" he asked.

"Let's get out of here," Draco said, trying to sound composed.

"S-sure," Harry agreed quickly, taking the trays to the nearest bin. As they left the restaurant, Harry kept glancing at Draco nervously.

"We have to look for a new place now, remember?" Draco said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I- I remember," Harry stammered. "But why won't you look at me? Do you want to get rid of me now?"

"Don't be so stupid!" Draco snapped, causing Harry to wince. "Just get in the car!"

Harry knew there was something terribly wrong with Draco, but couldn't figure out what. Something he had said had upset the novelist big time, and Harry only wished that Draco would be honest and tell him what was wrong.

Draco used his cell phone to make a call while he drove. "Oliver?" he said. "I need a new flat and I need to move into it tonight. Is it possible?" Draco listened for a moment and then smirked. "Yes, I can be terrible sometimes, but you are the one with all of the connections." He listened again before laughing lightly. "Can you tell me the address again?" Draco rolled his eyes after a moment. "I'm driving, so obviously I can't write it down." As he talked, Draco motioned for Harry to look in the glove compartment. Harry pulled out a notebook and took the pen Draco was waving impatiently in his direction. "I'll pass the mobile to Harry so he can jot down the address." He looked annoyed. "Yes, Harry's here. I'm passing him the phone now."

Harry took the cell phone and quickly wrote the address Mr. Wood told him. After that, Wood ended the call and Harry pressed _END_ before giving the phone back to Draco, who promptly slipped it onto the dashboard clip he had for it.

A little while later, they were checking out the new flat and bringing their belongings inside. It was even bigger than the last one had been, with two bedrooms and a very large room that Draco could use for an office. Draco wondered if Oliver had chosen a flat with two very spacious bedrooms on purpose. What kind of man did Oliver think Draco was? Did he believe that Draco would fuck his lover every single night and so had gotten two bedrooms to keep them separated so that wouldn't happen?

Harry seemed happy with it. The new flat was comfortable enough and there was no restricted access to the complex. He also liked that it was closer to the G-P building, which would make his trek to the studio less stressful. In a very joyful mood, Harry went to Draco, who was moving his things into the bedroom. "Draco, I think I'll just head down to the G-P building for a bit. I want to know when our single is going to hit the market!"

"All right," Draco replied. "Just go." Draco was actually rather relieved that Harry would be gone for a while; it would give him time to relax. He let Harry give him a quick peck on the lips and watched the teen leave. He then dropped himself onto the bed, but a voice startled him.

"Welcome to your new flat! Do you like it?"

Draco quickly sat up and look in the direction the voice was coming from. "Oliver? When did you…? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I was hiding!" Oliver said with a mischievous smile. "Just saw Potter leave! He seems very enthusiastic about his debut single finally hitting the market." His smile dissolved into a concerned frown. "I have to say, Draco, you don't look so hot. Are you all right?"

Draco hesitated before deciding to tell Oliver a bit of what had happened. "This… this morning I told Harry a bit of what I've done in my past, but not why I did those things."

Oliver's concern was evident. "How did he take it?"

Draco sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter what I say to him, or do to him, or what I've done in my past. I can be as cold and cruel to him as I know how to be, and still he wants to remain by my side. Oliver… he keeps making me remember. I didn't _want_ to remember. I didn't—" He cut himself off abruptly as his body began trembling. Oliver sat next to him on the bed and held him.

"Zabini will pay for what he's done," Oliver muttered darkly.

Draco looked at him curiously. "What are you on about?"

"It's obvious that Harry wasn't the only one affected by what Zabini did to him. It's brought all of your past demons back to you. Zabini will pay very dearly indeed."

Draco lowered his head to his brother-in-law's chest and remained silent. He didn't want to tell Oliver that it was more than just what Zabini did. He couldn't tell him, at least not yet.

XxXxX

When Harry entered the lobby in the G-P building, he found Ron and Hermione already there with Neville Longbottom and K. After his date with Cho, Ron had quickly gone to the building and the small group was now waiting for Harry.

"What's up?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"You!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, pointing a finger at him. "So you finally decided to grace us with your presence? Do you have any idea what time it is? We have an interview to promote our debut single at 4:30 this afternoon! You have got to buy a mobile, you immature—" Ron covered Hermione's mouth with his hand.

"We have to be quick!" Neville cried, ushering his band down the corridor. "Come on!"

"Debut single! Debut single!" Harry sing-songed as he hopped along behind his band mates, manager and producer, bouncing around like a bunny rabbit.

Seated around a nearby table in the same lobby were Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Although they had mostly recovered from their wounds, Zabini still had his arm in a sling. As he saw Harry and company exiting the G-P building, Zabini's features hardened. "How can he possibly be happy?" he snarled angrily. "Just what kind of demon is he, anyway? He's supposed to be broken, damn it! He's supposed to feel miserable and alone, not joyous! Didn't he sustain _any_ psychological damage after what I did to him?"

"Blaise, calm down!" Crabbe said quickly. "Just forget it, man! Leave things alone! They haven't done anything to us, so why should we keep doing things to them? Let's just compete and show them who's best!"

"Vince is right, Blaise," Goyle agreed. "Just give it up. It's almost like you're obsessed with Potter, and that _can't_ be healthy."

"He's making me look like a loser and I won't accept it!" Blaise yelled, standing up so quickly his chair toppled over.

XxXxX 

Bad Wizards was in the middle of an interview promoting their debut single when there was a disturbance at the door. Several security guards were trying to keep a desperate looking Vincent Crabbe away from the interview. The young man fought his way past the guards and quickly approached the band members. The interviewer looked rather taken aback, but fortunately it wasn't a live interview.

"Potter!" Crabbe exclaimed when he reached them. "You have to do something, quick! Blaise has gone mad and he's going to Malfoy's flat! He got Malfoy's new address from G-P's system! Please stop him, he might do something crazy!"

In seconds, Harry was out of his seat and running out of the studio, Ron, Hermione, K, and Neville calling out for him to come back. He ignored them, running as fast as he could and getting in the first available taxi. He gave the address to the driver, having memorized it as soon as they'd moved in earlier in the day.

Draco let an infuriated Blaise Zabini into the flat after having heard the doorbell ringing rather insistently. Blaise pushed Draco into the flat and slammed him against a wall without waiting to be invited inside.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Zabini?" Draco asked in a bored tone.

"I'm going to destroy you and Potter, no matter what it takes!" Blaise screamed.

"Oh?" Draco asked casually, pinning Blaise with his killer stare. "And just how do you plan to accomplish that?"

Blaise shivered slightly. "You've killed someone before, haven't you?"

"And what will you do if I say yes, Zabini?" Draco mocked.

Blaise attempted to look menacing. "I don't care who you've killed!" he exclaimed, looking quite deranged. "I'll destroy you anyway! I'll ruin both of you!"

Harry arrived then, seeing Blaise holding Draco pinned to the wall and Draco doing nothing about it. Overcome with rage, Harry dragged Blaise back by his collar, violently sending him to the floor. Harry then straddled Blaise and began punching him hard in the face. "Don't you dare touch _my_ Draco!" he shouted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here, brat?"

"I came to rescue you!" Harry exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at his lover.

Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking in amusement. "Have you forgotten that I never need to be rescued?"

Harry stood up, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'll see both of you broken and miserable!" Blaise cried, stumbling back into a standing position. "I'll see you hurt and ruined!"

Harry looked on Blaise with sad eyes. "I really pity you if the only thing that that would make you happy is to see others suffering," he said softly.

Blaise couldn't believe Potter's audacity. _He_ was the one that was supposed to be broken and miserable. _He_ was the one deserving of pity. Not knowing what to do, and feeling desperate and stupid because of his actions, Blaise fled the flat, not looking back at the two inside. Now he looked like an even bigger loser to the two lovers. He drove back to his own flat miserably, only to find Oliver Wood standing in front of his building. He was suddenly flooded with trepidation. "Mr. Wood?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hello, Mr. Zabini!" Oliver said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I've brought you the termination papers for Slytherin. You may, of course, continue singing, but Griffin Power will no longer sponsor you. You may feel free to find another company, but don't expect my recommendation."

"But why?" Blaise asked, appalled.

"You did this to yourself the moment you decided to mess with my little brother-in-law, Draco Malfoy. Did you forget?" Oliver asked at seeing Blaise's astonished look. "My wife, Pansy, is Draco's older sister and no one messes with _my_ family."

Blaise fell to his knees. He'd conveniently forgotten that very important detail, so wrapped up he'd been in his revenge.

After Blaise had gone, Draco mutely dropped onto the soft purple sofa that had come with the new flat. Harry immediately approached him, looking worried. "What's wrong, Draco?" he asked gently. "Did he hurt you? I know you say that you don't need to be rescued, but you look awful! What did he do to you?"

Harry reached out to touch Draco's left cheek, but Draco caught his wrist. "You're the one he hurt!" he snarled angrily. "You're the one to whom he did horrible things, not me!"

Harry's bright green eyes clouded over with tears and he began to tremble. "But I'm fine now," he said with a quivering voice. "See? It… it doesn't hurt as much as before. I'm perfectly—"

Draco gently placed his fingers on Harry's lips to silence him. "Everything that has happened to you has been my fault," he said, beginning to cry softly. "You were beaten and raped because of me. I'm responsible for bestowing upon you the same terrible things I went through. Now, you're the same as me."

Harry looked terrified as he watched Draco break down into sobs for the first time in his memory, but at the same time, memories of that night started to wash over him and he screamed, sinking down to his knees in front of Draco.

Draco ignored this and continued speaking through his tears. "Rodolphus betrayed me and I'm afraid that I'm going to go through the same things all over again. Rodolphus had five men rape me before he raped me himself. It was his way of telling me that he would never return my feelings because he had a wife who he'd never mentioned before that night. He was planning to kill me after it was all over, but I took the gun from him after they'd finished torturing me and I killed them all. I killed the man I loved and admired and the five punks he'd hired to hurt me."

Draco suddenly slid from the sofa, kneeling next to Harry, and pulled him into a strong embrace. The two lovers cried together for a very long time until their tears had finally dried.

A little while later, Harry was in yet another happy swing and Draco was slumped on his chest on the sofa, his face hidden between his arms. He'd been that way for some time and Harry started rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him. "It's all right now," he muttered soothingly. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. No one will hurt you, Draco. I'll always be here to protect you and I swear that I'll never betray you."

Harry winced when Draco suddenly blurted, "Oh, will you shut up! Your sappiness is giving me a headache and your voice is driving me mad!"

"Huh?" Harry said blankly. "Hey, I know that might sound cheesy, but I was trying to cheer you up, you bastard!" He shook his fist at Draco to prove his point.

"Just be quiet!" Draco snapped irritably. "I haven't cried like that in over six years! It's made my head pound!" In a quiet voice he added, "I want to relish in the feeling of having cried like this…"

"Over six years?" Harry asked incredulously, ignoring the last bit. "You really _are_ tough! Me? I think I cry at least three times every single week! It's like you have this really dark past! Hey wait, you _do_ have a dark past!" He chuckled nervously. Draco lifted his head from his arms and smiled at seeing Harry looking almost cheerful again.

That night, Harry and Draco had a simple dinner before lying in bed together. They weren't intimate, but they ended up sleeping entangled in each other's arms.

XxXxX

A few days later, Oliver Wood was meeting with a dark skinned beauty named Angelina Johnson and the ex-singer, Sirius Black. Up until three years ago, they had been known as Griffin Power, which is where G-P Enterprises had gotten its name. Without Slytherins, G-P needed another band, and ever since Sirius had met Harry and heard him singing, he'd once again been infected with the desire to express himself through melodious words. Due to Sirius' strong desire to begin singing again, together with the loss of Slytherins, Oliver decided that Griffin Power was going to return full force.

Sirius was bursting with joy as he hugged Kiki, causing Angelina to burst out laughing. Oliver liked seeing both of his friends so happy. Things could definitely work out and on that same day, he made an announcement at a Press Conference on live TV.

"Today, I speak to you, not as the president of G-P Enterprises, but as Oliver Wood, a member of Griffin Power. Many have asked me about what led me to dismiss Slytherins from our label, but unfortunately, some things should remain buried and unspoken. I will say that my reasons were powerful ones, but I wish Slytherins luck in all their future works. I know that, with another company, they will go far. On the other hand, dismissing Slytherins left G-P short one band. Due to this, Griffin Power will return to fill the gap left by such a promising band as Slytherins. We do hope that our devoted fans will accept us once again. This may seem sudden and unexpected, but we have already recorded our come back single and it will be available for sale very soon. Thank you."

Harry, K, Hermione, and Ron were all shocked as they listened to Oliver speaking. Ron even asked, "How did they record a single so fast? Did you know your cousin was putting Griffin Power together again?"

Hermione, who was still looking dazed, shook her head. Meanwhile, Harry had begun dancing happily around the room. "I'll be listening to Sirius again! Griffin Power is coming back! Yay! Woo hoo!"

"That's the only news you'll get today," K interrupted, not looking very enthusiastic, but getting the attention of the three members of Bad Wizards. "You'll be singing on Music Crash Stage."

"Music Crash Stage?" Ron, Hermione and Harry asked at once.

Harry was overflowing with joy. "The show where Griffin Power was interviewed and performed so many times? Yes!" He began dancing about again, punching the air in happiness.

"But you won't be the star guests," a voice interrupted. "Griffin Power will the special guests, and you'll be there to lick our shoes." The young woman who'd spoken winked at them. She was wearing a very short black halter-top that showed off some impressive cleavage. Her tiny waist was exposed and she was wearing very tight blue jeans.

"A-Angelina?" K stuttered, looking horrified. "What are you talking about?"

"Of course it's me, K, silly!" Angelina giggled. "All I'm saying is that you guys are going to be the opening act for us!" She gave an almost evil laugh as she jab her thumb into her chest.

"That can't be!" K retorted, sounding slightly angry. "I spoke to the show's director personally and he assured me that Bad Wizards would be the headliner!"

"Not anymore!" Angelina sing-songed. "Oliver has more power than you, so when he asked, they switched the headliner. Sorry!"

"How can Wood do this to me?" K whined.

Just then, Sirius Black entered the room with Kiki in his arms. He had just heard the last of what K had said. "It's not Ollie's fault!" he exclaimed in Wood's defense. "I told him that I wished we could perform with Bad Wizards. I want to sing with Harry!" He hugged his favorite plushed toy cheerfully as he said the last.

"So you're the evil puppet Master," K said with a smirk.

"Don't you say things like that about Sirius!" Angelina snapped. "The only evil person here is you! You kidnapped Sirius three years ago and made him go on a solo tour in the U.S., forcing Griffin Power apart with your atrocities! You used Sirius all you wanted until you got bored, and then replaced him with a young boy! Is it because Sirius is older now, hmm K? You really are a perverted old man!" She caressed Sirius' face tenderly. "Poor Siri!"

"Hey!" K cried indignantly. "Just what kind of indecent nonsense are you spouting!"

Sirius blinked in confusion. "Did you use me, K?" he asked uncertainly. "When? How?" He smiled brightly in the next moment. "Will we sing together, Harry?"

"Er… I suppose," Harry said hesitantly, feeling a strange sort of uneasiness he didn't quite understand.

XxXxX

Neville dropped his cup in shock, the coffee from it seeping into the blood red carpet in Oliver Wood's office. He was shocked because Oliver had just told him that Griffin Power was getting back together.

"You mean you didn't see my public announcement?" Oliver asked gently. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention it to you, Mr. Longbottom.

Neville shook his head in dismay, bending to clean up the mess he'd made.

"Don't worry about that," Oliver said dismissively. "One of the janitors can get it later." He smiled kindly. "Anyway, you know what this means. From this point forward, you're no longer just a producer working for me. We are rival producers, working to make our respective bands the best and the most well known in the business. I will be dividing my time with playing in Griffin Power and producing our music. I do hope that you'll make Bad Wizards give us a hard time." To Neville's utter astonishment, Oliver sounded completely sincere. "Sirius was moved when he heard your young Mr. Potter singing, and I've accepted that I was moved too. His talent is what prompted me to bring Griffin Power back together instead of trying to find a new band to replace Slytherins. Mr. Longbottom, I _will_ make sure that Griffin Power is once again the number one band in the United Kingdom, though I think you will attempt to do the same for Bad Wizards. What do you say?"

Neville's brown eyes hardened and he nodded.

XxXxX

Harry was immersed in his own little world back in his flat. Draco came out of his new, overly spacious office sipping a cup of tea and wearing glasses. His eyes fell on Harry. "It's unusual to see you so quiet," he commented, in a tone that was unusually gentle. "What happened?"

"Griffin Power is back together," Harry replied in a small voice.

"Scared?"

"A little," Harry admitted reluctantly.

Draco walked towards Harry and sat down next to him on the sofa. "You must understand that, even though they were your idols, they are now your rivals. Sirius Black will be your rival in singing, and you must learn to think of him as such. Are you afraid that your voice isn't good enough?"

Harry, who hadn't looked up from the floor once, drew his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and didn't answer.

"Listen to me, Harry," Draco went on. "Yes, Sirius is a professional, but even though you are just starting out, you, too, are a professional. I may not be an expert when it comes to music, but I can always provide my honest opinion."

Harry's bright green eyes lifted and locked onto to Draco's.

"Your voice has much more of an impact on me than Sirius'," Draco went on, encouraged. "Remember that." He returned to his office then, intent on finishing the new chapter of the novel he was working on. As he stared at the screen, memories of a young boy in love swam before his eyes. He could hear the boy yelling, "Rodie! Rodie!" It was the nickname he had given Rodolphus Lestrange. Draco abruptly pushed a stack of books off of his desk, angry with himself for being unable to forget these things. A picture fluttered to the floor and landed face up. It showed younger-Draco and Rodolphus smiling at the camera. He stared at the picture for a long moment, and then buried his face in his hands, unable to type anymore.

XxXxX

The day of the show arrived to find Harry a little nervous as he got ready. He was dressed in tight black leather trousers, a spandex long sleeved black shirt and an open sparkling white sleeveless coat that clashed with the blackness of the tight clothing underneath. His head was adorned with a pair of goggles as white as his coat. He'd adopted the goggles as part of his style when he was still rather young, due to him having worn spectacles as a boy. Of course, now he wore the goggles perched on top of his head, rather than over his eyes.

Ron was dressed with a long sleeved black, buttoned shirt with most of the buttons open showing off his pale, hairless chest, and long black trousers. Hermione was dressed in a long sleeved, white, buttoned shirt with a dark brown tie around her neck and a dark blue suit like jacket over the shirt. She also wore dark blue trousers and a dark blue hat over her mane of short wavy brown hair.

Sirius arrived with Oliver and Angelina in a dark red long sleeved shirt that was completely open and dark brown leather trousers. He quickly approached Harry and said, "Let's do our best!" Harry made a thumbs up sign and soon the show started with interviews of both singers and their band mates.

After the interviews, in which the singers revealed their favorite foods, pastimes, and other trivial things that fans adored; along with how Griffin Power had released their comeback single and Bad Wizards' single had been on hold, but to be released sometime soon, it was Bad Wizards' time to sing. They got ready on stage and Ron and Hermione started to play the main song of their first not yet released single, 'The Rage Beat'. Harry commenced singing, his features changing completely as he concentrated on the song, putting everything he could into it. His spirit merged with the music and by the time the song was over and it was time for a commercial break Sirius came running and grabbed Harry's hands. "You are so great! You really have to give me your autograph!"

"Eh? Are you serious?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Well, of course it's me, Sirius! Please?"

Harry looked confused all of a sudden, but said, "What I meant was that you are the best! How can you want my autograph?"

"You don't want to give it to me?" Sirius asked looking on the verge of tears and Angelina grabbed him by the shirt.

"Stop being silly, Siri!" she cried. "We're next, you know!"

Hermione looked baffled and stared at Ron and the redhead said, "Sometimes I wonder if they are related somehow. It's impossible not to think that they might be at least distant relatives."

Harry suddenly started to jump. "Did you see? Sirius says we are friends! We are friends!"

Hermione feigned crying at seeing Harry acting like that and Ron patted her back.

Ron approached K and Neville with a worried expression. He had just learned, along with the others, that Griffin Power's single, 'Sleepless Beauty', had been released and had already sold 2,000,000 copies. He couldn't help thinking that Mr. Wood was abusing his rank as G-P president and had hindered Bad Wizards' single to push Griffin Power's. "K, how come our single is on hold? What is he playing at? Our single was recorded first!"

"Things are not as they seem, Mr. Weasley," K said with a frown.

"Mr. Wood is a noble man, Mr. Weasley," Neville intervened. "If Bad Wizards' single had been launched before Griffin Power's, your single would have been overshadowed. As strange as it may seem, Mr. Wood is doing us a favor because he can't allow one of his bands to not sell well. With Griffin Power's single hitting the market first, It will give yours more of an impact by coming after Griffin Power's boom. The competition will be more even without them as a shadow over you guys."

Ron nodded. "I think I understand what you mean. Hope it works."

We hope so too," said K expressionlessly. He knew that the chances of Bad Wizards selling as great as Griffin Power were small, but it was true that Mr. Wood knew what he was doing. If Bad Wizards' single had already been on sale, making Griffin Power's single come afterwards would have really destroyed their selling by giving a chance to the well-known band that was making a comeback.

Griffin Power got ready on stage because it was their turn to sing. Sirius still looked childish as he waved at Harry from the stage and winked. Then it was time and the program was back on track. Angelina and Oliver started playing on their synthesizers and Sirius transformed. Even his eyes, which had previously looked like big light brown orbs, became long and almost slanted as his features settled in concentration. He started to sing powerfully, pouring his heart and soul into the song. Unlike Harry's childlike and clumsy movements on stage as he sang, Sirius' movements were refined and flawless. One of the things that had made Griffin Power so famous had been the way Sirius shone when he sang. It was like he and the music were one and that inevitably created a huge impact on fans.

Hermione watched the ability of Griffin Power in awe while Ron blanched and gaped. All the people in the studio seemed hypnotized with Sirius' singing and Harry paled as he watched and listened to his idol once again. Memories of his childhood started to pour into his mind. Harry saw himself with Ron when they were only eleven years old, listening to Griffin Power or watching their concerts, either in Ron's crowded house or in his godfather's house. Harry then saw how he was heartbroken when Griffin Power split when he was only fifteen. He started to speak in his mind.

_**'I was ten years old when Griffin Power started. Ever since I listened to Sirius Black singing for the first time in my life, I knew I wanted to be a singer. His singing always enthralled me, and I could feel his voice reaching into my heart. I remember I started to teach myself music and Remus bought me my first keyboard. I started trying to compose lyrics then, but Sirius' music heavily influenced mine. I had to search for my own style. **_

_**'When I started in Junior High, I met Ron and we immediately clicked. We became best friends and our love for music brought us together even more. We both adored Griffin Power. Ron showed great ability with guitars in school and our music teacher tutored him, but Ron mostly taught himself, just like me. I was no ace on the keyboards as Ron was with his guitar, but my keyboard was useful to write music and I dedicated long hours to it. **_

**_'Sirius Black was always my idol and now that I see him singing today I can recognize that fact even more. I wanted so much to become a singer, but I never visualized myself competing with my idol. I think part of the problem is that Sirius is still my idol. Nothing can change that and now I feel like dust in comparison to him. Here I was thinking that I had given an astounding performance, but now I see myself being bested by my own idol. I must be lacking in something, and I wonder if I will ever find it. But now, now I don't see myself as surpassing Sirius in any way and it hurts. It hurts too much since I don't want him to be my rival.'_**

Harry felt his mind clouding as he remembered that only days after Griffin Power had announced to the public that they were separating, Remus Lupin had died. Harry remembered Remus' head on the plate with a note that read, _'Enjoy the meal, Harry James.'_ He also remembered all the blood everywhere and how he started to scream. Remus' hands were in the bathroom, the feet were in the sink in the kitchen, the arms were on Harry's bed while the torso had been neatly placed on Remus' pillow. Memories of five men tearing him apart also invaded his mind and Harry felt himself fading in the middle of Sirius' song, as with those images came the shootout from previous days along with the way Draco ignored him for some time even if things were alright now. The hurt of everything put together tore through his very own soul. His eyes glazed and he lost his balance not knowing what was happening around him anymore.

Sirius was finishing his song when his eyes fell on Harry falling backwards. Just then, the song finished and the camera men hadn't even stopped filming when Sirius jumped from the stage and ran towards Harry, shouting Harry's name. Ron and Hermione were doing the same, but Sirius somehow managed to get to Harry before them. He kept screaming Harry's name as he tried to make Harry react.


End file.
